Lunática
by Sybilla's song
Summary: Estaba regando los pequeños arbustos que se encontraban en el perímetro del jardín, justo en frente de él. Él pareció no percatarse de mi presencia, pues se sobresaltó cuando vio mi rostro camuflado entre la hierba. Mishiro. AU.
1. Capítulo uno

**Lunática**

-

_Capítulo uno_

_

* * *

_

Comencé a correr del estudiante de medicina cuando supe que _algo_ quería hacer él. Me había venido a dejar a casa después de llevarme a comer, ésta habría sido mi tercera cita con él. Sé que quería que fuese su novia y que moría por besarme pero no era lo que exactamente buscaba de él. Era una buena persona, aunque no como novio, no había alguna atracción a él por parte de mí. Tampoco buscaba deprimirlo con una negativa directa, por lo que caía rendida al juego coqueto de correr como si quisiera que me atrapase.

Al alcanzarme, estaba abriendo la pequeña reja blanca de mi casa y me sujetó por detrás, posando sus manos en mi cintura y hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello como intento de llenar sus pulmones con mi perfume. No lo consideré repugnante en ese momento ya que se trataba de un simple amigo. Un amigo que se moría por mí. Desvié mi vista para ver si alguien estaría despierto a esas horas de la noche, no quería que este pequeño encuentro se supiera, y pude ver que mi vecino entraba a su casa y cerraba la puerta tras sí. Me quedé estoica unos segundos y decidí hablar antes de que me comiera a besos el cuello.

— ¿Sabes quién es él? —pregunté sólo para separarme de él, era una mínima excusa, pero él pareció entrar en sí y encontrar rápidamente la respuesta en su cabeza. Con Joe solíamos ser amigos hace un tiempo, y sabía que él vivió acá mucho antes que yo, era prácticamente nueva en el vecindario.

—Debió ser Koushiro.

— ¿Quién? —insistí divertida, cada vez que tenía que responder algo, sentía la necesidad de separarse para pensar muy bien la pregunta. Terminó por quedar fuera de los límites de la reja, al yo separarme completamente y cerrarla tras de mí, al igual que mi vecino incógnito.

—Es uno más del campamento, en el que me conociste.

—Pues no recuerdo —dije al fin como queriendo que él se desesperara tratando de hacerme recordar, estaba cansada y me encantaba cuando le entraban los ataques de histeria a él. Me crucé de brazos para enfatizar mi molestia al no reconocerlo, creo que le fascinó mi reacción, ya que no dejó de mirarme de _esa_ forma. Mimí contrólate, no puedes estar haciéndole eso a todos los hombres que conoces. Claro que una llamada de atención de mi conciencia no lograba que dejara de hacerlo, estaba en mí encantar y fascinar. —Creo que es hora de irme, nos vemos.

— ¿Volveremos a salir?

—No lo sé, dale tiempo al tiempo.

--

Salí a regar el jardín a media tarde. Como podrás imaginar no tengo mucho que hacer y salir al aire libre me pareció buena idea. Estar de vacaciones continuamente podía ser agotador algunos días, en las que mi buen amigo médico está ocupado con sus exámenes. No siempre era divertido estar todos los días en casa.

Mi cabello estaba totalmente despeinado y atado en una cola, podrás imaginar que recientemente me había levantado por los regaños de mi mamá. Había veces que me arrepentía de haber tomado unos años sabáticos y este era uno de esos días. Me preguntaba que qué estaría haciendo mi amigo médico en estos momentos y que si sería pertinente entablar una relación sentimental con él.

Miré a la casa de mi vecino, era exactamente igual a la mía, sólo que mi jardinería era más sofisticada. Ambas tenían ese horrible color blanco y esa reja de madera que me recordaba a una casa de muñecas. Busqué entre las ventanas de la casa contigua, quería saber si mi habitación era igualita a la de allí y si por casualidad me encontraba con mi vecino, tal vez podría ser más vago que yo, y vivir de noche, ya sabes, por la hora en la que entró a la casa. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo era. Sólo conocía a Joe que vive cerca de acá y a una chica de lentes que parece explotar de felicidad al verme, sé que ella estudia algo con la computación, eso me comentó el otro día.

Di con mi habitación en la otra casa, pero ésta estaba con las cortinas cerradas, impidiendo que pudiese espiar algo de mi querido vecino. No imaginas la curiosidad que llevo a cuestas, de no saber si realmente vio o no lo que no quería que alguien viese. No es que me avergüence, nada más por que no es algo que quiero.

Decidí entrar a la casa, quizás con el vaivén que el viento provocaba en las cortinas podría ver cómo es que se puede ver mi habitación en manos de otro, y a mi vecino de paso. Vagué por la casa antes de subir, tenía que ver que estuviese todo en orden antes de que mis padres llegaran después de un largo día de comprar víveres. Quizás invitarían a alguien a cenar, normalmente lo hacen los viernes, así que tuve que entrar a la ducha y salir de las batas de baño que usaba para salir al jardín.

Salí envuelta en toallas, dispuesta a espiar un rato antes de prepararme para las posibles visitas. Llevé una silla del comedor a mi habitación y la puse frente la ventana y, en espera de que alguna forma de vida apareciera en mi ventana vecina, me dispuse a acomodar mi pequeña colección de cactus, estaban por todas partes, aprovechando cada rayo de luz a estas horas. Mi casa, a diferencia de la otra, era más iluminada por lo que no me imaginaba cómo vivían allá. Siempre asocié que casas oscuras esconden algo, quizás mi querido vecino tiene algo en su vida que perturbe a la comunidad, por eso llegó tan tarde ayer en la noche. Posiblemente había estado enterrando algo sospechoso en el parque de enfrente.

Después de unos minutos, vi cómo una persona se movía detrás de esas cortinas. Un logro, la casa pasó de estar muerta a contener una forma de vida interesante. Deambuló por la habitación y luego se sentó dándome la espalda, quedándose allí como momia por horas. Qué estaría haciendo, no lo sé, me aburrí a los diez minutos y, al volver en la noche, seguía ahí.

--

Me senté al pié de la cama, algo incómoda, y estiré mi brazo para cerrar la ventana que usé para espiar hace unas horas. Joe, por su parte, se sentó en la silla que anteriormente había subido. Jamás lo había dejado entrar a mi casa, menos a mi habitación, y al momento de llegar mi mamá con él de la tienda me quedé horrorizada. Se había encontrado con él mientras compraba algo casi no comestible, según ella, y al ser mi buen amigo lo invitó a cenar. El silencio se hacía presente y su necesidad de hablar era demasiado obvia. Sé que me quiere pero no logrará nada.

Comencé a mirar por la ventana, como último recurso de evitar su cara con _esa_ mueca de _tenemos que hablar_, y pude ver que mi querido vecino había encendido la luz y que por las cortinas se traslucía todo, era casi como no hubiese cortinas, y lo vi por primera vez. Ahora estaba frente a la ventana con un montón de papeles en la mano y era como si las estuviese corrigiendo, puesto que con un lápiz tiraba unas rayas para después de cambiar de hoja y repetir lo mismo. Era pelirrojo, un poco flaco y, hasta podría decir, intelectual, nunca había tenido interés en una persona así.

—Koushiro. —dije yo, para que mi buen amigo olvidara el tema, nuevamente. El dirigió la vista hacia la ventana por la que miraba y se sonrió, al parecer eran buenos amigos. —Y cómo van tus exámenes. —pregunté casi como un arrebato, estaba harta que pensara todo lo que estaba pensando. A veces me daba la impresión que quería que me casara con él o que tuviéramos un hijo, ya que siempre que me abrazaba tenía un algo con mi vientre y una mueca peculiar.

—Bien, de hecho, si todo sale bien comenzaría a ir al hospital público pronto. —sus conversaciones normalmente me aburrían, empezaba a hablar de diagnósticos clínicos que poco entiendo, hablaba de exámenes con nombres tan rebuscados que desde el principio no entendía y me perdía en su conversación. No me imagino qué es lo que quiere conmigo, debería tener una novia enfermera o medico. —Y cómo va tu vida. —me preguntó tímido, quizás no sabía de qué hablarme, me había parado en medio de su comentario y en mi pequeño escritorio, había comenzado a sacarme los zarcillos a espaldas de él.

—Como siempre, todavía no sé qué hacer con mi vida. Aún estoy entre ser diseñadora o algo más, pero algo saldrá de este tiempo para pensar. —bostecé levemente, no es que tenga sueño ya que dormí la mayor parte de la tarde, es sólo que quiero que se vaya para evitar la _conversación_. Me recosté sobre la cama y luego lo miré, es tan asertivo que captó muy bien el mensaje.

—Se hace tarde, mejor me voy.

— ¿Enserio? –pregunté como sorprendida, no es que sea mala, sólo que sé como manejar a este médico.

—Se hace tarde y tienes que descansar, por mi parte, todavía tengo que estudiar un poco. —me sonrió para luego desaparecer por la puerta, no lo acompañé por que fue muy rápido como para seguirlo y, además, quería quedarme a admirar a mi vecino, algo debía estar ocultando.

--

A la mañana siguiente se me ocurrió revisar mi correo electrónico, llevaba tiempo sin entrar a ese mundo y al estar tan aburrida de repetir mis días comencé a hacer lo que jamás hacía. Estaba repleto de cosas sin importancia, gente desconocida que me vendía productos ilícitos o cadenas que me amenazaban de algo forma si no cumplía una condición, no fue difícil deshacerme de tremenda cantidad de correo sin leer. Lo horrible, fue ver uno que venía de los Estados Unidos, estaba al final de toda esa pila de basura, con un nombre tímido que simbolizaba una cara sonriente.

La carta electrónica era demasiado simple, me decía que estaba feliz, que había encontrado a una chica que lo hacía más feliz y que ahora tenían una relación muy feliz, además que quería decírmelo primero, antes de que lo supiera por un tercero. Qué noble, prefería no haberlo sabido jamás, _thanks_. No pensó en que todavía pensaba, cuando estaba en vías de entrar en el mundo de los sueños, en que vendría a este país, arrepentido a rogarme que volviésemos a estar juntos y que no le importaba perder nuestra amistad después. Es gratis soñar.

_Anyways_, esta gran noticia no me afectó para nada, lo tomé muy bien. Esa misma tarde, llamé a mi amiga de la infancia, Sora, a quien no había visto desde que me fui del país. Desde que había llegado, sólo tenía a la chica de los computadores, y una vieja amiga de mi propia edad no me vendría mal. Ver a todos los del dichoso campamento no me parecía mala idea, es más, recordaba muy bien a ese chico rubio que cuidaba celosamente a su hermano pequeño. Debe ser un buen partido a estas alturas y yo fácilmente podría reemplazar a su hermano, ya estaría grande ahora y no lo necesitaría. Pero al llegar al _pub _en donde nos encontramos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el panorama era completamente distinto, déjame explicarte desde el principio.

El ambiente estaba repleto de humo, música muy fuerte y el aroma alcohólico que me hizo vibrar en seguida, era tal cual el territorio _yankee_, ya lo podía ver entrando al lugar completamente arrepentido. La pelirroja entró unos minutos después, el tiempo que había pasado se sentía, había pasado de ser la chica futbolista a una femenina y curvilínea mujer. Le grité tal rubia tonta y la invité a la barra como una completa golfa. No sabía lo que me había pasado, estaba tan enojada por el asunto del correo electrónico que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y mi vieja amiga lo había notado, pues ocultó un pequeño rubor bajando levemente la cabeza. Qué desvergonzada, pensé.

—Qué quieres tomar—le pregunté rápidamente al momento en que se sentó junto a mí, yo ya estaba bebiendo un gran _daikiri_ y podía sentir sus efectos. Iba por el segundo y el tipo que servía ya me había estado etiquetando como una chica fácil y exageradamente joven. Mientras ella se decidía con qué trago partir, yo, con el evidente estado que llevaba a cuestas, me quedé mirando sus labios carnosos. Qué belleza. —Dios, debes besar excelente. —dije arrebatadamente y ahora sé lo que la pobre pensó de mi, bajo una vez más la cabeza y pidió, tímida, una cerveza. No podía dejar de hablar fuerte, era como si estuviese sorda de mi oído que estaba a su lado. —No me malinterpretes, tuve novio allá, pero me botó por una perra.

Sé que a Sora le impresionaba la forma con la que me expresaba, y no la culpo, debí haber salido con el médico. Jamás me dejaba beber por que sabía lo mucho que me gustaba conducir su auto de vuelta. Reí sonoramente a la vez que el _barman_ llegaba con el pedido de mi amiga, y este me reprendía con la mirada cuando yo le decía que se encontraba en un severo estado demente al verme como una loca. Tenía razón pero le ordené que le trajera más licor a mi amiga, ya que, según yo, ella se moría de sed cervecera.

Al rato, Sora era otra, era una zorra más y fue en ese momento en donde me confesó mi segunda gran desilusión del día.

—Matt es el amor de mi vida, y él me quiere tal cual soy. Creo que me casaré con él y le daré una parejita. —era evidente la ebriedad que traía a cuestas, decía incoherencias, en efecto, una nunca se casa con su primer novio y vive un final feliz como los de los cuentos ¡Estaba loca! Me había contado su historia con él, el mejor amigo de ambos había estado enamorado de ella desde el campamento, y ella hace sólo un mes se había dado cuenta que adoraba al otro. Creo que el estaba en medio de una tocata cuando en una estupidez del momento, se abrazaron y el flechazo los atravesó. —Él me ama.

—Niña, no te ilusiones tanto, no sabemos lo que pasará en el futuro. —pasé de la ebriedad a la filosofía, pero alguien tenía que decirle a la pobre que las cosas no son como uno quiere que sean. —Estas cosas terminan en cualquier momento por que una puta se atraviesa, los hombres son así, confían más en sus pelotas que en nosotras. —ella me odió, lo sé por la cara que puso después de mi comentario. Lo dije con rabia y creo que más bien estaba dirigido a otra persona. Luego la pelirroja se normalizó.

—Él es distinto, él…—no siguió y rompió en una mezcla de risa y llanto. —él no puede saber que estuve con Tai la semana pasada. —al rato, me hizo jurar que no le diría a nadie. ¿Sus razones? Nadie sabe, debe ser su poca resistencia al alcohol lo que la forzó a engañar al _amor de su vida_. Con el rubio en una relación, decidí apartarme de ese tipo de hombres por un tiempo, y no pude alejar la imagen de mi vecino, él no parecía ser igual al resto, tenía ese aire de persona erudita y totalmente seguro en sus conocimientos, no como el médico, podría ser inteligente pero esa aura de inestabilidad emocional e inseguridad hasta para caminar me alejaba involuntariamente.

--

A la mañana siguiente, comprenderás que abrí los ojos con un enorme dolor de cabeza y que el lindo día sólo acrecentaba la molestia, pude escuchar la voz de la chica que sólo hablaba de circuitos y no estaba sola, hablaba con alguien, hombre por cierto, como si estuvieran charlando en mi jardín. La voz desconocida era amable y con un timbre que me deleitó, era la de mi querido vecino. Cuando me levanté para correr para ir a la ventana a espiar, pude recordar que, bien temprano en la mañana, estaba quejándome al llegar de lo caluroso que estaba el mundo por el calentamiento global y había abierto completamente la ventana para que la atmósfera se ventilaran con todo el aire limpio que estaba en mi habitación. Sabía mucho del tema, se preguntarán por qué, es simple, Joe siempre me hablaba de los nuevos documentales que veía cuando estaba de turno. Juro que muero cuando empieza a hablar de eso.

Siguiendo con el tema que nos interesa. Pude ver que él vestía como intelectual, me imagino que es un Einstein en progreso o algún profesor de la universidad a su corta edad. Me encantaría que me hablara de todas las teorías que tiene sobre quién sabe qué. Hablaba moduladamente, a diferencia mía, que uso muletillas cuando hablo y casi uso las mismas palabras cada vez que abro la boca. Era perfecto, necesito un polo opuesto, alguien que me diga por qué se atraen. Sentí la necesidad de hablar con él, por lo que bajé y busqué algo en la casa que me hiciera salir, y vi la basura lista para ser transportada hacia el vertedero. Qué oportuno, y como había llegado temprano a la casa, no me había sacado la ropa y estaba perfecta para ir, con el maquillaje a medio correr por las pocas horas de sueño, pero hermosa de todas formas.

—Hola Yolei, cómo estás. —llegué como toda una cínica, pero sería la primera vez que hablaría con mi vecino estrella. Dios, tenía una belleza distinta, me agrada.

— ¡Mimí! Iba directo a clases, pero me encontré con Izzy y justo me toca una clase con él. — ¿Izzy? Creí que su nombre era Koushiro, da igual, le acerté a su profesión. Lo supe desde que lo vi corrigiendo exámenes a un lado de la ventana. Soy una completa psicópata, brillante, pero psicópata al fin y al cabo. — Él me hace las ayudantías de Cálculo tres. Supongo que se conocen.

—No, no nos conocemos. —dije delicadamente, estaba segura de que él caería a mis redes sólo con escucharme hablar con ternura, pero al parecer, en sí era demasiado diferente a los demás, no cayó jamás.

—Eres la novia de Joe ¿cierto? —y ese tipo me penaba en todas partes ¡Es un amigo! Y jamás estaría con un amigo… así. —Bueno, es hora de que me vaya. Tengo que preparar la práctica. —se despidió con un gesto y desapareció. Tan sereno y libre, y yo me sentía como la gran _loser_ del momento, con la basura de mi familia en una mano, pero una única cosa me molestó más, a él no le importé ni un solo poco, no me miró mucho, es más, estoy segura de que no me miró. Jamás me había pasado eso con un hombre, siempre había sido el centro de atención. ¡Qué pasa con el mundo! Parece que me quiere castigar de alguna forma, ¿Por qué? No sé, las cosas malas siempre les pasan a las personas buenas.

Es gay.

--

Era tarde y me pasé el día completo pensando en lo mal que estoy, es decir, quiero olvidar a Michael con otro, y ninguno está disponible. Uno tiene novia y el otro es claramente gay. Mi radar debió descomponerse de tal forma que trato de atraer a la gente equivocada. Cada vez me desilusionaba más, tenía que empezar a moverme y darle a mi vida un nuevo sentido. Hacer nada realmente agotaba. Podría salir a trotar y ser totalmente espectacular y traer de vuelta de la perdición a mi vecino. No era que ser homosexual era malo, es simplemente que estar conmigo es mejor que mil hombres. Además, no se veía como el tipo de persona que saliera en una cita muy seguido ¡Necesitaba de los encantos femeninos! Pero, la pregunta era otra, cómo quitarle de la cabeza al profesor que yo estaba con el médico. Sé que el pelirrojo llegará a eso de las nueve de la noche y para eso faltaban dos horas, podría ir a hablar con él, pero simplemente la idea me parecía muy extrema. Le parecería muy demente y fácil.

Y un rato después mi ampolleta interna se encendió. Comencé mi macabro plan citando al joven medico a mi puerta un poco antes de las nueve.

Estaba sentada afuera de mi casa, sobre el césped, a la espera de mi amigo. Me había arreglado completamente, sólo para que el académico viera la escena. A la hora del ataque, ambos llegaron casi al mismo tiempo. Joe estaba muy feliz de verme, y de que yo lo haya llamado por que siempre era él el que me citaba. Me paré y le abrí el pequeño portón blanco para que pasara, pero lo detuve allí mismo, Izzy estaba con su campo de visión solo hasta ese punto. Comencé.

—Joe, quiero que me digas algo, sé sincero, por favor. —él empezó con sus inseguridades, típico, podía ver cómo su corazón latía con más fuerza, chocando visiblemente con su pared torácica. Puso su cara de pregunta y no aguanté, el pelirrojo estaba sacando sus llaves para entrar a su casa y perderse de todo. —Dime por qué te gusto.

—Por que eres linda…—dijo entrecortado, acomodándose sus lentes que continuamente se le resbalaban por el sudor que le brotaba de los poros. Pobre, sudaba como un cerdo.

—Y qué más. —dije como sentencia, él no supo qué responder, sabía que habían mil cosas que le gustaban de mi pero con los nervios a cuestas, su mente estaba nublada y no podía articular ideas ni menos palabras. Sé cómo es él y lo usé para mi conveniencia. Realmente soy malvada. —Eso no es suficiente. —finalicé y entré a la par con mi vecino. Sé que Joe quedó destrozado, pero tiene que entender que la vida no es siempre como quieres que sea.

Corrí a mi habitación, sin encender luces que delataran mi presencia en territorios vecinos, y me asomé en la ventana. Pronto, Koushiro o Izzy, cual sea su verdadero nombre y su nombre artístico, entró en la suya, como usualmente lo hacía, dejó unos exámenes en su escritorio, probablemente para corregir después, y se sacó su chaqueta para colgarla inmediatamente en el perchero. Qué ordenado, nunca había tenido un novio como él. Después, encendió, lo que ahora sé que es, su computadora y se quedó dándome la espalda un par de horas. Típico, pero quiero saber qué es lo que piensa de mi ahora.

¡Juro que soy soltera!

* * *

**Nota:** Gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el próximo cap.


	2. Capítulo dos

**Lunática**

**-**

Capítulo dos

-

-

* * *

Salí a regar el jardín, minutos después, mi vecino salió a hacer lo mismo ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo, era sábado y como un buen hijo salía a hacerlo cada mañana de dicho día. Luego de muchos fines de semana de investigación, logré dar con una forma de hablar con él. Había salido mucho antes para liberarme de toda culpa, nadie más sabía que esto estaba planeado. Estaba regando los pequeños arbustos que se encontraban en el perímetro del jardín, justo en frente de él. Él pareció no percatarse de mi presencia, pues se sobresaltó cuando vio mi rostro camuflado entre la hierba.

—Hola, qué tal. —dije yo, cuando él todavía recobrara la respiración. Estaba sonriendo, más de lo que querría yo, podría pensar que soy una acosadora. Tímidamente volvió a su estado sereno, y me respondió en silencio. Muy bajo, creo que lo asusté ¡Por qué me obliga a ser tan obvia! —Bonita mañana ¿Qué dices? —seguí, para que no pensara algo horrible de mí. Conversar, era lo único que pedía yo.

—Si, muy bonita... —me respondió, no como yo quería, no estaba mirándome a los ojos y tenía su mano libre resguardada en su bolsillo mientras regaba su desolado jardín. Qué otra cosa podría hacer. —…Mimí — ¡Excelente!

— ¡Si! Lo recordaste. Tú eres Izzy. —dije yo, realmente quería saber por qué había gente que lo conocía de una forma y los demás de otra. No me cabe en la cabeza que era gay. Él rió por lo bajo, pero qué tierno.

—De hecho es Koushiro, pero me puedes decir así, la gente cercana me dice Izzy. —dijo y me morí por dentro ¡Soy cercana! Quería gritar por dentro, decirle que sé todo de él e irme en paz a la casa. Al fin estábamos hablando.

—Izzy. —lo llamé con mis labios babosos en brillo, tan lento y modulado que llegó a darme miedo. Jamás llegaba a esas instancias, no tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo para que alguien se interesara por mí. Digo alguien por que he tenido pretendientes de mi mismo sexo, lo sé, soy muy egocéntrica. Era su poco interés el que más me atraía. Él, por su parte, me miró extrañado, de algo debió haberse dado cuenta.

¡Estaba llegando a lo que yo quería! Iba a abrir su boca cuando sentí que un auto frenaba estrepitosamente en frente. Era negro y de la ventana del copiloto salió una cabeza pelirroja muy conocida. Era extraño no verla borracha y totalmente cuerda.

—Golfa. —me llamó. Qué vergüenza. Ahora qué será lo que piensas de mí, Izzy. No podía evitar que mi ahora mejor amiga del país me llamara de esa forma. Me delató y miré de reojo a mi vecino, sólo para ver los daños causados por ella. Nada, estaba sonriendo, quizás lo había encontrado gracioso, o sólo sonreía por cortesía.

—Zorra. —le respondí, y Sora comenzó a reírse, ese sobrenombre era perfecto para ella, no sólo por el parecido con su nombre. ¿Recuerdas a Tai? Podría empezar a hablar de él en este mismo instante, sería mi venganza por lo que acababas de hacer. Pero callé, su actual novio se había bajado del auto y caminaba hacia nosotros. Estaba vestido completamente de negro, haciendo que su cabeza rubia resaltara por sobre todo el conjunto, supongo que representaba el tema de la banda en la que tocaba. Realmente no sé cómo él se fijó en ella, no es por ser malvada, pero imaginaría a un tipo como él con… mm, una tipa como yo.

—Hola Izzy. —dijo el recién llegado cuando estuvo parado detrás de Sora, quien me abrazaba como si fuera una persona muy importante para ella. Tierna, parece que alguien no tiene mucha compañía femenina. La abracé de la misma forma, su gesto me había llegado al fondo, me sentía muy sola desde que volví a mi país natal. Todos amigos, incluyendo mi ex casi novio, estaban allá.

—Vine para decirte que quiero que vengas a una reunión que haremos. —me dijo cuando dejó de estrangular mi cuerpo. La miré extrañada.

—Reunión de qué. —ella aún sostenía mis hombros y me miró como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

—Reunión del campamento. —Sonrió, y yo le devolví el gesto. No recuerdo a la gente en ese campamento, estuve con ellos sólo por que reasignaron una cabaña común en donde ellos se encontraban, pero en la mayor parte del tiempo estuve con las niñas de la cabaña de al lado. Si no fuera por que el médico siempre tuvo una fijación por mí, y me tocaba cada una de las pruebas del campamento con él, tampoco lo recordaría. Zorra sigue en mi memoria sólo por que dormía con ella y estuvo cuando me llegó por primera vez la menstruación allá en la cabaña. Fue como mi mamá en el campamento. Nada más, recuerdo una que otra cara sin nombre, si me tropiezo con uno en medio de la calle no lo reconocería ¿Eran unos… seis?

—Genial. —repliqué yo, ya que no sabía qué otra cosa responder. Izzy también estaría allí, el medico me dijo que él era parte del campamento y que por eso lo conocía. Otra excusa para hablar con él. Además de que podría conocer a hacer más conocidos en este lugar. Matt estaba más allá junto a Izzy, supongo que hablaban del mismo tema. No puedo esperar.

—Está todo listo, entonces.

--

El lugar que había escogido Sora, era supuestamente muy parecido al campamento. Era un lugar remoto, perdido en un bosque cercano a la ciudad. Ya estaba oscureciendo y la mayoría de la gente se había esfumado a crear bebés en los arbustos, era impresionante la cantidad de parejas que se habían formado durante el campamento de nuestra niñez. Sólo éramos ocho personas invitadas y mi Izzy no había llegado, Joe se había excusado diciendo que hoy en la noche tenía clínica y que al próximo encuentro lograría llegar. Puras mentiras, a qué fui yo la que lo espantó. Por lo tanto, quedaban seis en la dichosa reunión. Dos parejas besuqueándose quién sabe donde y una sentada en silencio, frente a miles de botellas de cerveza.

A mi lado estaba Tai, si, el pobre tipo que su mejor amigo le robó la novia. No hablábamos y él bebía cerveza resignadamente. Creo que alguien está celoso, y yo creo estar muy aburrida. Vine a hacer vida social y así es como me lo dan, dejándome a merced de alguien ebrio y que no habla mucho. Miré hacia abajo, mi atuendo lo había escogido especialmente para Izzy, estaba envuelta en un bonito vestido blanco y corto, con botas y gorro del mismo color. Un bello conjunto vaquero que reservaba para una ocasión especial, y que había sido teñido cruelmente con el polvo del campo. Totalmente arruinado. Volví mi cabeza a mirar a mi compañero, quien pronto expulsó un gas con aroma etílico. Asqueroso.

—Deja de beber, te hará mal. —dije aguantando la respiración, no era de mi agrado estar en esos ambientes cuando estoy cuerda. Él me miró y pronto supe que algo traía entre mano.

—Bebe conmigo, será más divertido para los dos. —y me ofreció una botella media vacía, o media llena, como quieras verlo. Era muy posible que esa botella hubiera sido babeada por alguien desconocido, quien podría tener herpes o algo por el estilo, o simplemente no se haya cepillado los dientes debidamente. Me asqueé un tanto, y con la punta de mis dedos la deslicé de vuelta, bebo de vasos o copas, no de la misma botella. —Sabes que esto no mejorará hasta que amanezca, y nadie acá que tenga auto está dispuesto a ir a dejarte, _princesa_.

Me enfurecí, tenía toda la razón, me había venido de colada en el auto negro del rubio. Sola, en el asiento de atrás mientras los escuchaba hablar cosas en susurros, muy tiernas como para que yo las escuchara. Acepté solo por Koushiro, es mi castigo por ser tan psicópata. Lo vi fuera de sí unos segundos, quizás había comenzado a perder la concentración por lo que sus ojos se perdían, y luego me volvía a mirar. Estaba pensando en algo.

—Quieres _volar_ un rato. —me preguntó, sonando más como una exigencia. Volar, me pareció que fue una proposición indecorosa en donde me invitaba al asiento trasero de algún auto abandonado detrás de la cabaña. Fruncí el ceño hasta que sacó de su bolsillo un papelillo simple y le ponía un poco de hierba seca en el medio, apretando y compactando todo para formar un pequeño cigarrillo. Me quedé maravillada. Jamás me habían dejado probar esa cosa en mi vida y ahora que ni Michael ni Joe estaban cerca, mi tentación creció. —No me gusta fumar solo.

— ¿Estás seguro? No quiero volverme una adicta. —comenté mientras miraba absorta el cigarrillo, olía demasiado bien.

—No soy adicto, tú tampoco lo serás, no hay mucha como para serlo. Además, es sólo para relajarse un poco, tú sabes, como los relajantes musculares. —rió un tanto y se dispuso a sacar un par de fósforos de su otro bolsillo. —Debes encenderlos siempre con un fósforo, siempre cuando haya pasado tiempo después de prenderlo, no querrás que tenga gusto a pólvora. —me dijo con aires de sabiduría, a Tai le gustaba tener la atención y poder enseñarle cosas a las chicas. Conozco a su tipo, son buenos especimenes. —Ahora, fuma.

—No sé hacerlo.

—Sólo succiona y reten todo lo que puedas. —y así lo hice, no pude retener por que la sequedad que sentí después hizo que comenzara a toser incontrolablemente. Él se echó a reír y fumó como un experto. La sensación que me dejó en la boca después me fascinó.

—Déjame intentar otra vez. —le exigí, temiendo que se lo terminara todo sin que yo lograra sentir algo. De las cosas que todos dicen sentir después de esta hierba, como colores extraños o risas de la nada. Necesitaba sentir algo, después de que mi Izzy me abandonara, no encontré nada mejor que hacer. Él me cedió el cigarrillo y sacó otro papelito con más hierba. Esto no parecía tener término.

Minutos más tarde, me sentía como flotando y con un zumbido que acompañaba a mi oreja izquierda. Mi acompañante tenía los ojos hinchados e inyectados en sangre, estaba poniéndose gotas de solución salina para que su estado fuera desapercibido para los demás. Él estaba sentado, en la misma posición desde que todo había sucedido, en cambio yo, estaba bailando más allá con la botella con herpes en la mano. Bebiendo y sintiéndome en el cielo. Juro que los bichos de la noche decían mi nombre. _Mimí, Mimí_. Hasta que uno se metió en mi oído y comencé a quejarme.

— ¡Quítamelo! Está en mi oído. —gemí, mi desesperación comenzó a acrecentarse. Tai se me acercó tambaleando para tranquilizarme.

—Calma, es una sensación. —me tomó los hombros para reconfortarme, casi como para apoyarse en mí y no caer a causa de su ebriedad y el barro traicionero que estaba en todo el campo, habíamos caído en un terreno peligroso— No debí darte tanto.

—Pero está ahí, yo lo siento moverse. —supliqué, casi como una pequeña niña. Mis acciones eran como las de una inocente gata, de pronto, Tai me había parecido la persona más atractiva del universo. Estaba solo y yo igual, qué más da.

—Tranquila, en un tiempo dejarás de sentirlo. —y luego empezamos a mirarnos, no sé cuánto duró, pero estoy segura de que un manto de felicidad nos había abrazado, el mundo parecía no tener límites. Podía saltar y salir flotando hasta tocar las nubes. Pronto, él sacó más de su bolsillo a mi pedido y yo traje más cerveza para aliviar nuestras sedientas gargantas. Quería llegar a mi punto límite, cada vez que comenzaba a sentir cosas nuevas no podía parar, Sora lo sabía muy bien, me había visto con la necesidad de ahogarme en alcohol. Esta vez quería volar, y, mm, quizás ahogarme en alcohol también.

Se detuvo un momento para decir algo, mientras reposábamos sobre el barro, sus pupilas estaban totalmente perdidas en algunas hojas que caían maravillosamente de un árbol cercano, quién era quien las botaba todas, se preguntaba. Trataba de tocar las diminutas hojas desde su posición, metros más allá. Luego se detuvo y se concentró en el suelo, murmurando algo de una pálida. Estaba sudando copiosamente y se echó para atrás para tranquilizar su acelerado corazón.

Me asusté. Comencé a gritar algo de que Tai se me estaba yendo al más allá y corrí hasta separarme de él algunos centímetros para pedir ayuda. No pude seguir por que todo me daba vueltas y me sentía mal con todo el alcohol que llevaba inyectado en la sangre, por lo que comencé a llorar abrazada de un árbol, esperando a que alguien viniera a auxiliarnos. En seguida, perdí el conocimiento.

--

Desperté viendo mis piernas totalmente abiertas y descubiertas, tenía la cabeza con un martillo imaginario golpeándome desde arriba. Estaba tendida en el asiento de atrás del auto negro, con la puerta abierta para que mis piernas salieran cómodas en mi penoso descanso. El sol estaba en la cima, pulverizando mis ojos e intensificando el dolor de cabeza. Vi cómo Matt le arrojaba a Tai unas botellas de cerveza vacías, incriminándolo de borracho ya que no había quedado gota alguna. El aludido se quejaba de la misma forma que yo.

—No volveré a beber. —me dije a mi misma, estaba segura que esa gran resaca me enseñaría a beber jugo natural en vez de toda esa porquería junta. Solté un par de quejidos al momento en que me incorporé al mundo real, no quería hacerlo, pero la necesidad de ir al baño era más grande. Me pregunté cómo llegué hasta el auto, recordaba que no podía ni levantarme a dar dos pasos, menos podría haber abierto la puerta del auto. La respuesta voló rápidamente.

—Hola. —me saludó con su voz preciosa. Era Izzy, estaba sentado cerca del auto, y probablemente advirtió mi movimiento por lo que se acercó. Me quiero morir. —Al parecer Tai y tú se llevaron muy bien. No te quisimos llevar a la cabaña, Tai había ido un par de horas atrás y no la dejó en buenas condiciones. —tanta información hizo que me doliera más el cerebro. Tampoco estaba muy contenta de que me viera en estas circunstancias, no recuerdo haber tenido la cara tan roja.

—Cuándo llegaste. —no podía decir otra cosa, quizás qué me habrá visto hacer. Cuando duermo borracha hablo sola, babeo en grandes cantidades y ronco de forma estrepitosa. Trágame tierra.

—Hace un par de horas, todavía no estabas del todo despierta. —me quedé mirándolo fijamente, realmente me asustaba que me hubiese visto inconciente y más ahora que estaba totalmente deshecha con lo de la noche anterior. Miré, quizás con la boca abierta, y él pronto bajo la mirada, al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a que una chica tan preciosa le prestara tanta atención. Sentí culpabilidad, todo había vuelto al silencio, exceptuando los gritos de cierto rubio.

—Necesito ir al baño. Ayúdame. —dije estirando la mano para que me diera impulso para salir, él respondió instantáneamente, parándose y sujetando de mi muñeca para salir de ahí. Qué consideración, cada vez lo adoro más. Sus movimientos torpes me enternecieron, ahora era demasiado obvio que no trataba con muchas chicas seguido. Es más, me atrevería a decir que es un inexperto.

Me condujo hasta el baño que se encontraba dentro de la cabaña, él estaba muy tieso y caminaba casi mecánicamente, yo, en cambio, estaba muy cómoda recargándome en él esporádicamente, envolviendo su brazo izquierdo con mis manos, y de vez en cuando fingía mareo para detenernos y estrecharlo más de cerca.

Al llegar, Sora estaba trapeando el suelo de la recámara, algo asqueada de lo que anteriormente decorada el piso. Las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par, conduciendo una corriente de aire por toda la casa. Hacía más frío adentro que afuera, lo noté muy bien por que mis extremidades estaban casi completamente descubiertas y se me erizó la piel al instante. A un lado de la cama se encontraba la puerta del baño, y me dejó ahí. Tuve la necesidad de decirle que me acompañara al baño, una simple broma, pero al estar Sora allí, me cohibí completamente. Era como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, y me castigó con una severa mirada.

—Ni en un millón de años pienses que puedes estar con él. —dijo después de que el pelirrojo desapareciera detrás del umbral de la puerta, luego, tiró el trapo a un lado y se desprendió de los guantes de hule amarrillos que traía. Se puso de pie y entró al baño. Por supuesto la seguí y me encerré con ella. No entendía lo que decía.

— ¿Disculpa? —me puse a un lado de ella, mientras que se lavaba la cara, quizás por el asco que traía a cuestas. Puso una mueca cuando le hablé.

—Él no es tu tipo, déjalo. No lo recordarás, pero realmente lo considero mi amigo y no quiero que lo uses por que, simplemente, te dio un capricho. —me ofendí, qué se creía. Iba a responderle pero se me adelantó. —Sé el tipo de chica que eres. Me caes bien, pero no lo hagas.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando. —dije histérica, siempre terminaban teniendo una imagen así de mí. No sé porqué. Ella dijo algo de que no importaba y salió del cuarto de baño. Realmente estaba molesta, y comencé a lavarme completa en el lavabo. Odiaba el olor a alcohol en el cuerpo.

--

Para cuando salí, todos estaban reunidos fuera de la cabaña, quizás para almorzar. Me impresionaba la cantidad de tiempo que podían seguir en esa maldita junta, lo único que quería era irme a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa. Busqué a alguien que pudiese llevarme a mi casa y quién mejor que mi vecino. Izzy estaba hablando con la hermana de Tai. Ella reía al mismo tiempo de que él terminaba de decir algo. No iba a permitir que ella se lo robara.

Caminé hacia ellos, cuidando de no soltar la baranda de la escalera, ya estaba lo suficientemente mareada por el dolor de cabeza como para no depender completamente de alguien. Al tocar suelo, uno de mis tobillos se torció y caí sentada sobre el barro, eso sólo mejoraba el estado que ya traía mi hermoso vestido blanco. ¡Me quería morir!

Solté un grito de pura frustración y luego me di cuenta de que todos estaban mirándome. Sonreí y traté de pararme para ser digna y devolverme a la cabaña para pasar el tiempo y que todos olvidaran todo después de un par de horas. Izzy se me acercó junto con Kari.

— ¿Estás bien? —se hincó en frente de mí, era tan dulce que no me cabía en la cabeza que fuese real, obviándola a ella, todo sería perfecto. Alguien normal se echaría a reír por lo bajo como lo hacía Tai en ese momento. Me cohibí, seguían mirando.

—No. —respondí de golpe y me incorporé con su ayuda, estaba harta de no poder congeniar con esta gente. —No hay nada que ver. —bromeé y me eché a reír histérica.

—Ven, lo mejor es que te sientes. —comentó ella, quien caminaba a la par con mi vecino. Yo, por mi parte, estaba abrazada a él, otra vez. Le gané a Kari ¡Le gané, le gané, le gané! Por otro lado, podía sentir su respiración, era pausada y serena, era delgado y definitivamente no se parecía a ninguno de mis novios. Estaba totalmente comprobado.

Llegamos a unos asientos lejos de los demás, todo sería perfecto sin ella, insisto. Me sentó en la punta y luego me sonrió. Kari comenzó a hablar de su anterior tema de conversación y él le siguió. Algo de la escuela primaria, creo que ella estaba estudiando eso. Izzy la miraba entretenido mientras ella hablaba apasionadamente de su vocación. Maldición, odio no tener afición. No podía integrarme si nada estudiaba.

Opté por dormitar, no estaba muy interesada en lo que hablaban, no me podía el peso de mis párpados y como empezó a helar de la nada, me aproveché de la situación y me acurruqué en mi vecino, pronto caí en un sueño profundo, nada importaba por que estaba con él. Quise decirle mil cosas y le susurré sólo una cosa en mi parcial inconciencia: —Abrázame.

Y como se lo pedí, rápidamente me rodeó la cintura con su brazo. Acaricié su piel y luego se la pellizqué sólo por gusto. Soltó un grito, y empezó a reprenderme, no era su voz, no era él. ¡Dónde estaba!

Me incorporé, estaba en la cama, a un lado del baño. En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba Sora, con una ceja levantada me dio a entender que estaba molesta. Me volteé y me encontré a Tai acurrucado a mi lado.

— ¡Qué haces aquí!

—No hay otra cama y tengo resaca, no pensé que te importara tanto. —dijo algo molesto y se giró hacia el otro borde de la cama. No me gusta que se aprovechen de la situación y luego salgan sin castigo.

— ¡Atrevido! Cómo te atreves, no vuelvas a tocarme sin mi permiso.

—Tú me lo pediste. —claro que lo pedí, pero era para Izzy. Desvergonzado.

—Chicos —dijo Sora al fin, antes de que gritara algo más. Al parecer no creía en mis palabras —Vamos a irnos, empiecen a levantarse. —y algo molesta se marchó, quizás por el descaro de su _amigo_ o quizás por el mío, según ella, por que yo sólo quiero al pelirrojo.

En fin, este había sido la junta con menos conciencia que he tenido. Recuerdo pocas cosas, y siempre terminaba en una parte distinta de la que me acordaba. Subí al asiento de atrás del auto negro, con la idea de que iría sola en todo el camino, Tai se subió segundos después. Hice una mueca: —Deja de seguirme.

—No te sigo, princesa. —dijo ridículamente y se empezó a reír tontamente. Me apoyé en la puerta con la esperanza de alejarme lo más posible de él. Con mi suerte, al momento en que lo hice, esta se abrió. No por que la había cerrado mal, sino por que Izzy la abrió de golpe. Me fui hacia atrás y él me sujetó. Siempre está ahí para rescatarme, aunque sea él quien provoque mi desastre.

—Disculpa. —dijo mientras ayudaba a levantarme, estaba con la mitad de mi cuerpo en el suelo y la otra dentro del auto. —Vine a preguntarte si querías venir conmigo. Así Matt sólo va a dejar a Kari y a Tai.

—Si. —dije al instante en que dejó de hablar, o unos segundos antes. Mi suerte estaba apunto de cambiar.

Me senté en el copiloto, con la esperanza de que viniera pronto para estar, al fin, solos. Me abroché el cinturón y lo espié por la ventana. Estaba despidiéndose por última vez de Sora, ella me miraba esporádicamente para reprenderme, para advertirme de que no intentara algo. Le sonreí, despidiéndome con una mano de ella, nada impediría que nuestro amor se hiciera realidad. Volvió y comenzamos nuestra travesía hacia nuestros hogares.

Durante los primeros veinte minutos, se mantuvo callado, totalmente concentrado en lo que pasaba en frente del auto. Comencé a verlo por el espejo retrovisor, me encantaba cuando fruncía su entrecejo cuando algo necesitaba más concentración.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando, se sobresaltó y yo reí extasiada. Después de eso, nuestras miradas siempre encontraban en el espejo. Tanta coquetería hizo que mi día se hiciera uno de los mejores, no era sólo mía, él también buscaba mi reflejo.

—En qué piensas. —dije yo, y él sólo sonrió ante mi pregunta sin despegar la vista de la carretera de polvo. Estábamos por entrar a la de concreto y cuidaba su viraje al momento de yo hacer el comentario. No pasó mucho tiempo para que me dijera algo.

—En nada. —y volvió a callar, al parecer conducir era mucho más importante que prestarle atención a la chica bonita, él era, definitivamente, único. No me gustaba ser ignorada, pero no tuve más opción que comenzar otra vez.

— ¿Este auto es tuyo? —le pregunté, sólo para no perderlo otra vez.

—No, es de mis padres. —y el silencio se hizo sentir por otro intervalo, tenía que pensar en otra estrategia para que me tomara en cuenta y así caer rendido a mis pies. Si no lo hacía perdería esta gran y preciosa oportunidad.

—Me dio hambre, vamos a comer. Conozco un buen lugar en el camino.

—Podrías esperar a llegar a tu casa, no es muy lejos. —resoplé contrariada, tenía razón, y con la gran mancha de barro seco que tenía en el trasero no quería que alguien me viese y pensara algo extraño. Eres tan especial, siento que ya te perdí.

—Entonces quiero ir al baño ¡No me aguanto! —por primera vez su atención estaba completamente centrada en mí. Sólo por que mi comentario coincidió con una luz roja en un cruce del camino. El destino había comenzado a amarme y lo siento rodearme con racha de buena suerte.

— ¿No puedes esperar veinte minutos más? —parecía preocupado ¡Hermoso!

—Creo que si — y mis pestañas empezaron a flirtear, logré sacarle una risa, antes de que mi mirada no lo dejaba tranquilo, se cohibió y bajó la vista tímidamente, la luz verde lo salvó, y el camino volvió a ser mi peor enemigo. Maldición.

El tiempo pareció acelerarse, y me di a la desesperación. Mi vida volvería a lo mismo al momento en que llegáramos. Lo analicé desde mi posición y me tenté a rozar su pierna con mi mano, eso nunca fallaba, siempre y cuando haya habido confianza previamente, por lo que lo descarté. Además, me vería como una cualquiera o fácil, y no quería que me viera así, quería ser digna de él. Merecerlo.

—Llegamos. —dijo él, y me quise morir. De tanto mirar su pierna y pensar en lo que podría hacer con él, el tiempo se me escapó de las manos. Maldije al mundo.

— ¿Enserio? —me hice la desentendida, clavando las uñas al asiento, aferrándome a la idea de que nada ni nadie haría que me fuera a mi casa derrotada. Esa no era Mimí, la Mimí que conozco sale siempre victoriosa de todas sus batallas, y es cierto que en el amor y la guerra todo vale. —No tengo ganas de irme.

Él pareció asustarse, claro, quién en su sano juicio querría quedarse encerrada en el auto del vecino. Pues la respuesta es simple, quería hacer uso de su asiento trasero, si entiendes a lo que me refiero.

—Entonces qué quieres hacer. —me preguntó al rato después, creo que en su mente no encontró respuesta a mi incoherencia y se confundió, por lo que me tuvo que preguntar directamente. Era obvio que no sabía a qué venía todo eso y ni se lo imaginaba.

—Por que quiero ir a tu casa. —dije yo, lo había pensado mejor y creo que es mejor la habitación de alguien a estar en un auto muy estrecho. Pero él no lo vio así, creo que lo confundí más, o sólo tal vez, no quería entender ¡Te deseo, por favor, dedúcelo!

—No veo porqué, además estoy completamente solo en mi casa. —todo se volvía mejor. Si estaba solo, habría más privacidad. Me reí y quise ir a besarlo pero todavía había cordura en mi cabeza, lento, Mimí, que no ves que el niño todavía no comprende y es un inexperto. Me lo quedé observando provocadoramente, con la esperanza que mi mirada le dijera algo, pero no tardó en complicarse la vida. — ¿Estás bien?

—Completamente. —le respondí, estaba frustrándome, no era fácil tratar con él. Soy una imbécil, me había comportado con una zorra de todas las formas posibles, pero aunque quisiese, no podía parar. Mi objetivo estaba fijado. —Sólo quiero estar contigo, tú sabes.

—No, no sé. —Oh no, la desesperación me llenó de un arrebato que estaba subiendo por la garganta y que pronto me haría cometer una estupidez ¡Alguien me detenga!

— ¡Quiero que seas mi novio!

* * *

**Nota: Agradecimientos especiales a Lara R, Tsubakiland, Park Ji Sang, y a los anónimos que leyeron mi histora (:. Ahora sé que los personajes están fuera de su real personalidad, pero esto irá mejorando a medida que siga la trama. Y si llegaste hasta aquí, eres un amor. Kisses. **


	3. Capítulo tres

Lunática

Capítulo tres

-

* * *

Desperté con una sensación de asco en la boca del estómago. No me reconocí a mi misma dentro de ese auto, no podría reconocerme ni en un millón de escenarios distintos. Qué era lo que me había pasado en esos años en los Estados Unidos. Antes de irme de mi país, e incluso los primeros años allá, era totalmente ingenua, y eso me daba un toque de ternura cada vez que entraba en un lugar. Esa era la razón por la que todos quedaban prendados al instante de mí, y por ello, no encontraba novio ahora. Creo que era eso a lo que se refería Michael cuando terminó conmigo. _Ya no era igual_, me dijo.

La visión de ese país había estropeado mi personalidad. Pobre Izzy, nunca conoció mi lado lindo. Pobre de mí, he hecho el ridículo todo este tiempo. Era definitivo, no quería salir de mi casa hasta cambiarme de país nuevamente.

Me pasé la mañana inventando alguna forma de disculparme y limpiar mi imagen con Izzy, la única idea cuerda que me vino a la cabeza fue el típico método _yankee_ de resolver las cosas, hornearle algo. No podía evitarlo, viví mucho tiempo allá. Bajé a la cocina dispuesta a hacerle algo muy delicioso, un _muffin_ o algún _kutchen_. Al repasar mi idea por segunda vez, me di cuenta de que tendría que hacerle uno a todos con los que he hablado desde que llegué: A Sora por llamarla zorra y llevarla al alcoholismo, también por pensar en robar a su novio, a Tai por llamarlo atrevido, a Kari por pensar mal de ella, a Joe por usar su pobre alma… En fin, mi cocina se transformaría en una fábrica de dulces a final del día.

Al cabo de tres horas, terminé de llenar un canasto completo de galletas de miel y jengibre recién salidas del horno. Las cubrí con un lindo paño de la cocina y salí en busca de personas que fueron alguna vez pisoteadas por mí. Pasé primero a tocar la puerta de Izzy, estaba más cerca y fue quien me dio la idea.

Me llevó unos minutos armarme de valor para tocar la puerta, y llevó mucho más tiempo para que la casa cobrara vida, teniendo que tocar unas tres veces más para hacerme notar. Era obvio que estaba completamente solo y encerrado en su cabeza, por lo que no me escuchó tocar, creo, o me ve como una loca y prefiere esperar a que me aburra y me vaya. En fin, mis rodillas tiritaron al verlo abrir la puerta. No era por que me gustara o algo así, sólo me da vergüenza la obsesión que arrastré por él este último tiempo… creo.

—Hola. —saludó él, estaba sereno, quizás ni recordaba lo del día anterior. Espero que así sea, podría ver la nueva yo y enamorarse perdidamente de mí y preguntarse por qué no lo hizo antes. Y así fue como me fui sonrojando lentamente, mis pensamientos me delataban.

—Hola…—dije yo, casi muda ante su mirada que caía sobre mí completamente. Nada más pasó. El silencio nos acompañaba a cualquier lugar, no tenemos tema de conversación, mal signo para una relación sentimental ¡Olvídalo! Es lo peor que puedes hacer, no puedes hablar sola siempre que estés con él ¿o si? — Bonito día ¡Te traje galletas!

Susurró un pequeño gracias y volvimos al silencio. No pude evitarlo, tenía que decir todo lo que estaba pensando.

— No quise hacerlo, estaba sumida en un estado etílico ¡No soy así! Tampoco quiero que seas mi novio, es decir, no estaría mal, pero así no se hacen las cosas ¿no es cierto? Además, no creo que lo nuestro habría funcionado, somos completamente distintos, tú sabes, ni siquiera hablas muy seguido. Siempre soy yo la que te tiene que seguir para conversar un rato. Hablar sola es deprimente, así que ¿Amigos?

— Mimí

— No tienes que decir nada, las cosas son así. Lo siento mucho si te intimidé. Pero, sabes, en Estados Unidos estamos acostumbrados a ese tipo de locuras. Si… — terminé diciendo, había quedado sin aire con toda mi explicación, en parte falsa, jamás había vivido eso en el extranjero, pero él no tenía por qué saber. Miré mis zapatos, estaban hermosos, relucientes y me hacían ver más alta, buena distracción, ya que no quería verlo a los ojos. Sabía que me estaba mirando, pero qué importa, debe pensar lo peor de mí. — En fin, espero que te gusten. Creo que debo irme.

— Mimí

— No digas más, creo que estás ocupado, es mejor que me vaya. No me gustaría molestarte—y comencé a bajar las escaleras, mientras me recorría un enorme escalofrío, indicio de que seguía mirándome. Por qué me pasan estás cosas a mí.

— La pasé bien contigo. — dijo de pronto y mi corazón dejó de latir. Para nada fue un flechazo, sólo me sentí aliviada de no sentir ese peso sobre mi espalda, tú sabes, el que te odien cuando no te conocen bien. Me giré sobre mis talones, aún sin poderlo mirar totalmente, sé que estaba algo apenado. — Y tampoco me molestas.

Me reí por lo bajo, claro que me había llegado hasta lo más profundo de mis entrañas y las había hecho burbujear un poco, simplemente por que al fin la antigua Mimí estaba volviendo a mi cuerpo. Y como una niña comencé a levantar lentamente la cabeza para poder mirarlo finalmente, él, por su parte, bajó la suya. Mucha presión, quizás.

— ¿Quieres pasar? — me preguntó un poco acelerado, no quería perderme, supongo. Creo saber un poco de psicología masculina. Internamente me debatía si entrar o salir, una señorita jamás acepta una propuesta indecorosa a la primera vez, pero claro, tratándose de él, ningún pensamiento sucio se atrevía a cruzar por su cabeza. Él era un caballero.

— Claro, podríamos comer galletas. — sonreí y entré.

--

Pasamos por la cocina para dejar una porción de galletas en una fuente para así llevarlas a su habitación. No pienses mal de mí, es que estaba trabajando en no sé qué y precisaba de ir a su escritorio a terminar lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Yo simplemente iría a hablar un rato con él mientras trabajaba, tú sabes, hacerle más amena su tarde. Además, él dijo que iríamos a su habitación.

Con la fuente en una mano abrió su puerta y detrás de ella, comenzaron a aparecer todos los elementos que conformaban su habitación y que yo apenas veía desde la mía. Estaba repleta de hojas y libros, su escritorio completamente ordenado, con rastros de goma de borrar por todo el mesón, cálculos en cada pedazo de hoja suelta, un montón de lápices y cosas de ese estilo. Rió cuando me vio tomar una hoja enterrada en pedazos de goma.

— Lo siento, no tuve tiempo de ordenar.

— Está bien, es como entrar a tu cabeza. — dije con malicia, no me había dado cuenta de ello, juro que soy inocente. Pero debo confesar que busqué algún papel que dijera mi nombre. Habría sido interesante, no es que esté interesada en él, somos completamente opuestos.

Se quedó mudo, pero estaba sonriendo, algo de gracia debo darle. Salté a sentarme a su cama, para que pudiera terminar y yo ver qué era lo que realmente hacía mientras me daba la espalda cuando trataba de espiarlo. Ahora estoy sentaba en primera fila observándolo, nada me ponía más feliz. Él se sentó en la silla del escritorio, esta típica silla con ruedas para el escritorio, y se deslizó un poco hacia atrás, habíamos vuelto al silencio. Claro que esta vez era agradable, estábamos en la misma posición, ni muy cómodos ni muy perturbados. Pude oír muy bien un reloj que resonaba sus manillas en alguna otra habitación.

— Quieres una galleta. — dijo de pronto y yo acepté, brincando de la cama como si tuviese adosado un resorte en el cuerpo. Comer fue aún menos incómodo. Soltaba risitas ocasionales, no acostumbraba a comer frente de un hombre que no me conociera muy bien, saber las cantidades que ingiero cada vez que lo hacía no era algo de lo que estaba muy orgullosa.

Al cabo de un rato, se me ocurrió dejar de ponerlo nervioso al mirarlo que decidí desviarme un poco a la ventana, sólo para saber cómo se veía mi hermosa habitación. La vista era exactamente igual a la que tenía yo, claro que mis cortinas eras mucho más translucidas al ser más claras… ¿Me habría visto espiarlo? Mi mamá se veía claramente cuando entró abruptamente a mis aposentos sólo para regañarme del desorden contenido allí, se fue enseguida al no encontrarme en casa. Quedé para adentro, mis conductas estaban siendo de lo más alocadas, psicópatas y totalmente indiscretas.

Hice varias muecas horrorizadas, pero por suerte, él se había distraído con los cálculos en la hoja, quizás tenía algo mal, por lo que estaba borrando y comiendo galletas a la vez. Quise huir, mientras más quería arreglar las cosas, más cosas horribles salían a flote. Pero cómo, no quería desconcentrarlo ni tampoco sabía las palabras correctas para decir _adiós, estoy apenada, mejor me voy_. Comencé parándome de la cama suavemente, y me deslicé como gata hacia un estante de libros en frente, fingí estar interesada en ellos para acercarme a la puerta.

— ¿Te interesa algo? —me dijo cuando hubo terminado su _pequeño_ ejercicio, estaba hiperventilando, nada me iba a salvar ahora. Todos los títulos eran completamente marcianos para mi pobre cabeza. Me sentía limitada mental ¡Límites! Ese título era perfecto para mí. Lo saqué rápidamente de su lugar, era un libro pequeño, algo se veía extraño. — ¿Límites? Hace años que no ocupo ese libro, puedes llevártelo si quieres.

Perfecto, de todos esos libros complicados había elegido el menos avanzado ¿Quieres aprender a sumar? Toma el que dice límites. Me sentí pequeña de un momento a otro, no quería que me viera como una tonta. Dije gracias con un hilo de voz y hojeé el libro que se me había sido heredado y con terror vi su contenido. El mundo me quiere acabar.

Aclaré mi garganta, mucha humillación por hoy: —Creo que debo irme, debes estudiar. —me miró como incrédulo y me eché a reír. —Y yo debo _limitar_ por ahí.

—Como quieras. —dijo él, y me ofendí, no es como yo quiero, debe suplicar que me quede. El lenguaje femenino es más complejo que tus cálculos, cuando es un no, es un si y cuando digo si, es por que estoy totalmente desesperada y llega a ser más que un simple si, aunque un si puede significar un no a veces, sólo un par de veces.

—Si, como quiero…—le respondí, y me llevó a la puerta.

--

Grité feliz su nombre cuando ella me abrió la puerta, no sabía que me aparecería en su casa tan de sorpresa y sin razón aparente, por lo que no pudo evitar su expresión algo contrariada, me pregunté de pronto ¿Estará ocultando algo?

— ¿Feliz de verme? —le dije para aligerar la atmósfera que nos envolvía. Ella rió por lo bajo, quizás estaba haciendo algo, jugando con su novio por ahí y haciendo cosas que una entrometida como yo no debería saber —¿Ocurre algo, Sora?

—No, para nada. Es sólo que nunca pensé que eras tú. —esperé a que ella me invitara a pasar o algo, no era muy agradable estar afuera cuando estaba anocheciendo, más si había horneado más galletas para ella durante la tarde para venir hasta acá. O sea, no creo que esté ocultando algún cadáver como para no dejarme entrar. Es ilógico.

—Está fresco…—comenté y ella sólo asintió, qué es lo que ocurre acá. Cualquier persona en su sano juicio dejaría entrar a otra que mendigó calor con ese comentario. Caí en locura y con un sonoro _permiso_ entré sin previo aviso. Ella perdió la compostura y me siguió hasta el pasillo, donde me detuve, no era tan sinvergüenza como para buscar a la persona que me ocultaba. —Te traje unas galletas ¿dónde está la cocina? Tengo que dejarlas en un plato para que la casa se impregne de olor a canela horneada —dije casi gritando, no podía dejar de hacerlo, estaba invadida con un ataque de ansiedad desde que vi al genio y me senté en su cama.

—Por acá. —me dijo ella, con su voz apagada, no creo que este haya sido un buen momento. Yo sólo quería que me regañara nuevamente por lo que pretendía hacer con el pelirrojo y así poder reventar y decirle _si, tienes razón, pero creo que él tiene el control de todo ¡Me mató, es demasiado lindo!_ Pero claramente nunca pasa lo que debería pasar, ni siquiera con un pequeño empujoncito ella reaccionaría. Me condujo lentamente hasta la cocina, y me asaltó una duda cuando escuché una voz un tanto molesta para mí.

— ¡Mimí! —Tai estaba en la cocina, asaltando el refrigerador. Sora perdió la cordura y comenzó a hablar fuerte del lugar en donde estaban todos sus platos y cosas que me servirían de algún modo. Es impresionante como la gente levanta la voz como si pensaran que así, lo que les avergüenza desaparecería del rango de visión de los intrusos que nos entrometemos en su vida personal.

—Hola, no pensé encontrarte acá ¿Galletas? —le ofrecí y mientras él buscaba la más grande dentro de mi canasto, la miré inquisidoramente. — ¿Qué hacían?

—Veíamos el partido. —dijo él con la boca llena, demasiado tranquilo en comparación con mi querida amiga.

— ¡Interesante! Entonces los dejo solos, no me gustan los deportes. Sora, acompáñame a la puerta ¿Quieres? —y con un gesto me despedí y me dirigí a la salida con mi mejor amiga detrás, quiso decirme algo, que no era lo que creía o que jamás lo haría otra vez, cosas que fácilmente lo podía leer de su expresión corporal. Pero ¿sabes qué? —No tienes que decirme nada, no soy nadie para que me des explicaciones. Pero deja de juzgarme, tampoco tengo malas intenciones. —y desaparecí ¡victoria para mí!

--

Esa noche no dejé de pensar en lo ocurrido en la casa de mi vecino, revivía momentos en los cuales me dolía el estómago, y también recordaba la estupidez en la que estaba metida, no podía creer que mis cortinas fueran tan transparentes. Tampoco me podía acercar a la ventana por vergüenza, quizás ya sabía y recordaba los horarios en donde frecuentaba mi ventana. Y la psicopatía seguía, no podía evitar tipear su nombre en el buscador de Internet para ver qué cosas había logrado con esa cabeza que tenía, pero al aparecerme los resultados, borraba todo con miedo a que alguien estuviese hackeándome en ese mismo instante. Todo era más fácil cuando los hombres se colgaban a mis pies y yo podía elegir con quién quedarme, claro que nunca elegía. Los tiempos de Michael eran más fáciles.

Me asomé por la ventana, con las luces apagadas para que nadie me viera. Estaba revisando y apuntando notas en la punta de su cama, parecía que no dormía nunca. No se veía cansado, por lo que tomé unas sandalias y fui a su casa.

Toqué suavemente la puerta y lo esperé, abrazándome a mi misma para entrar en calor, no se me ocurrió tomar un abrigo para salir, en dónde tenía la cabeza. En ninguna parte, por que tampoco había pensado en qué iba a decirle cuando descubriera que su psicópata estaba tocando su puerta. Entré en pánico, no tenía razón alguna de estar allí ni mentira creíble, sólo la cruda verdad. Pensé en que no escucharía y podría irme a mi casa como si nada hubiese pasado pero me abrió instantáneamente cuando se me cruzó esa idea por la cabeza.

— ¿Mimí? —estaba sorprendido y se hizo a un lado para que entrara. Trato de que le dijera algo, y pensé en mi último recurso: mujer sin argumentos, mujer que llora. Y comencé, mis ojos se cristalizaron de a poco y él más se confundió. — ¿Qué te pasó?

—Nada, sólo necesito hablar con alguien, pero no tengo gente cercana por acá. —miré hacia abajo y él me tomó de los hombros algo incómodo, quizás sea la primera persona a quien tiene que consolar. Pero consolar qué, todavía seguía pensando por qué lloraba, estaba ganando tiempo entre sollozos y lagrimones. Comencé a pensar en todo lo que estaba mal en mi vida y no habían muchas, sólo que soy un parásito de mis padres, no tengo futuro y estoy en nuevos territorios. De un momento a otro me sentí sola y mis lágrimas salían naturales.

Me sentó en su silla de escritorio, pasándome cantidades industriales de papel higiénico para mis secreciones nasales y agua para tragarme el nudo atorado en la garganta que me dejaba sin aire. Mi idea era la peor idea en una larga lista de ideas pésimas para conquistar a alguien. Ahora pensará que soy demasiado dramática y una chica-ventilador de problemas personales, a nadie le gusta eso.

— ¿Quieres decirme lo que pasó?—me susurró suavemente, algo preocupado por mi repentino quiebre emocional, juro que traté, pero los espasmos de llanto que acompañaban a mis intentos de articular alguna palabra acabaron por desesperarme, provocando un segundo quiebre seguido por más llantos y gritos sin significado. —Tranquilízate, Mimí, todo va a estar bien. No tienes que contarme.

Asentí con la cabeza, claro que no iba a contarle algo, estoy vacía de argumentos válidos.

Pasados unos minutos, me tranquilicé, sentía la cara caliente y los párpados hinchados. Me sentía tonta, cómo pude llegar a esos extremos. Izzy estaba hincado frente a mí en espera de que mis espasmos cesaran y yo no podía ni mirarlo y como estaba tan cerca, me escurrí y lo abracé. Tal vez, si necesitaba llorar.

Pasaron una o dos horas, había permanecido callada y pensativa, mientras él me hablaba de cosas que tenía que hacer o seguía revisando el montón de hojas que tenía acumulado a un lado de la cama. Todavía no podía creer lo que había hecho, pero mi cabeza estaba junto a los pensamientos en donde la palabra parásito sonaba más fuerte. Era terrible, a veces no aseaba mi habitación por lo floja que había llegado a ser. Rompí el silencio:

— ¿Izzy, en qué me ves trabajando? —me paré del asiento y fui directo a la cama para sentarme junto a él. Siempre me vi trabajando como modelo o como diseñadora de modas, pero viendo el trabajo de Sora, lo último me pareció demasiado aburrido, y lo de modelo, bueno, tengo que admitir que ya estoy muy vieja como para empezar una carrera ahora mismo. Me quedé esperando la respuesta que daría el pelirrojo, él debería saber, es la persona más inteligente que he conocido.

—En lo que quieras. —respondió con una sonrisa, no era lo que esperaba pero al menos lo intentó, o realmente creía que podría ser cualquier cosa. Sonreí, y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. —Qué es lo que te gusta hacer. —permanecí en silencio, muy buena pregunta.

* * *

**Notita: Siento no haber subido esto antes, pero tuve un par de problemas: el tiempo se me hizo escaso, un susto que involucraba un hacker y sentir que este fic se hace realidad hacen que no actualice mis historias o_o. No coments.**

**Sólo les digo, si quieren que algo pase... escriban un fic ;D  
**


	4. Capítulo cuatro

Lunática

-

_**Capítulo cuatro**_

* * *

Era un día demasiado caluroso, incluso para ser de mañana, y no estaba segura si usar sandalias con vestido o con un pantalón. Nunca me había vestido para una ocasión tan especial como tal, cuidar que un par de universitarios no se transfirieran información durante su último examen. Izzy dijo que era fácil y un tanto aburrido por que lo que me sugirió que era mejor que no lo acompañara por que era una pérdida de tiempo pero, hay que aceptarlo, no tengo mucha actividad, menos en las mañanas. No iba a perder nada, ya que siempre pierdo mi tiempo.

Oí que tocaban la puerta, debía ser él, estaba muy atrasada y supuestamente nos íbamos a encontrar en el jardín. Tomé el pantalón y corrí escaleras abajo, mi mamá gritó diciendo que alguien me buscaba y, para mi sorpresa, una pelirroja se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta.

—Mimí, hola. —me dijo un poco apenada, no sé por qué está así, bueno, me lo imagino, sólo no entiendo por qué tanto drama por ello. Estaba sola, sin su novio que la escoltara en su carroza negra. No quiero saber porqué. — ¿Tienes tiempo? Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

—De hecho, voy saliendo ¿Te gustaron las galletas?

—Si, gracias. —dijo algo apenada, quizás ella no probó ninguna y, sólo tal vez, Tai se las comió todas. —Necesito aclararte lo que pasó ayer. Nada pasó, no pienses que soy este tipo de persona.

—Lo sé, pero no me incumbe. Tienes que tener más confianza en ti misma, que no te importe lo que los demás piensan. Es por eso que todos piensan que soy lo que tú pensabas que soy, pero no importa. Yo sé que no soy así. — ¡Bingo! Ahora podré salir con Izzy tranquila por que Sora no sentirá que soy una amenaza. Y bueno, ahora hacia su gran entrada el genio, con un montón de papeles bajo el brazo. Demasiado sereno, demasiado tranquilo como para ser real, cualquier fulano se enojaría conmigo por los minutos de atraso que traía a cuestas. — ¡_Sorry_!

Sora se volteó para ver quién se aproximaba a mis territorios y para su sorpresa era quien menos se esperaba, si, lo había hecho posible con mi impulsividad y mi obsesiva psicopatía. Pero, lo recalco, no tenía malas intenciones, ahora no. Se saludaron amistosamente y, luego, nos fuimos caminando hasta el examen.

--

Me sentí poderosa, hermosa y poderosa. Estaba sentada frente a un montón de estudiantes asustados y totalmente callados. Izzy dijo que podía sentarme allí mientras él iba a hablar y ajustar los últimos detalles con el profesor encargado. Supuestamente, el curso era tan grande que se tuvo que separar en dos para que todos pudieran rendir el examen al mismo tiempo. Izzy se encargaba de una de las dos y yo los estaba mirando mientras tanto, eran un par de mujeres entre todos esos hombres, al parecer la ingeniería no era del interés femenino.

Izzy llegó con los exámenes, los papeles que anteriormente llevaba bajo el brazo, y los puso sobre la mesa en donde yo me encontraba para quitarle los elásticos que los sujetaban. Le sonreí y me preguntó si quería repartir exámenes a la mitad del curso.

— ¡Claro! —dije esperando a que me extendiera los papeles y echarles una miraba antes de entregarlos, quizás quería ser ingeniera y debía ver lo que me esperaba si quería serlo, me interesó desde que entré al lugar, casi ninguna mujer, algún mérito especial debía tener si hacías lo que casi ninguna hacía. El examen consistía en tres preguntas, cada una con quince puntos, todas con símbolos extraños y que nada me decían. Tengo una duda ¿para qué sirven, exactamente, éstos cálculos, señor?

—El examen durará ciento diez minutos y, como todo el semestre, no hay dudas. —dijo él como una última sentencia y sentí que me leyó la mente. Claro, en los primeros años aprenderé el lenguaje matemático, no tengo que ser una genio antes de entrar ¿o si? Dime que no ¡He estado ausente todo el semestre!

Él se fue a una esquina y comenzó a repartir, yo en mi drama interno capté mucho después lo que debía hacer. Pero luego de unos segundos de desastre mental y de una mirada proveniente del pelirrojo, reaccioné y me dirigí a la otra esquina a repartir. Estos niños traían unos años menos que yo, unos dos o tres diría yo, y ya estaban en estos cálculos casi imposibles. Creo que también soy muy vieja para esto, dicen que al ser más joven más fácil entra la información. Miré a Izzy y compartimos una especie de complicidad que me tranquilizó.

Al terminar, me dirigí a la mesa y me senté, iba a observar a los ingenieros de adelante e Izzy se quedó merodeando por toda la sala, para cuidar a los de atrás. Caminaba con una mano en el mentón, con aires de sabiduría, mientras observaba las hojas de cálculo de algunos y con vagos gestos les daba a entender que no estaba bien lo que hacían o que siguieran así, puedo decir que fue mi parte favorita de todo el tiempo que duró el examen.

No hubo mucho que reportar en las casi dos horas en las que sólo observamos callados y compartimos un par de gestos cómplices. No mucho hasta que comenzaron a entregar, todos iban hacia mí y con un pequeño _gracias_ se despedían. Apilé los exámenes uno a uno, hasta que Izzy se me acercó.

—Todos piensan que eres otra ayudante. —reí, el poder me hace feliz ¿A quién no? Pero, debo decir que, la ingeniería no es para mí.

--

Caminamos bajo el calor durante un rato, no era nada especial, Izzy había entregado los exámenes al profesor encargado y se declaró oficialmente de vacaciones. Lo miraba de reojo cada cierto tiempo y estaba segura de que él hacía lo mismo, no había duda, había algo entre nosotros, sólo debíamos esperar el siguiente paso que, por cierto, no daré yo.

—Sentémonos un rato, no aguanto mucho el calor. —dije yo, cuando me tope con una silla en el camino, bajo un frondoso árbol que hacía una sombra perfecta. Izzy asintió y nos dirigimos allá. Estaba muy callado, creo que piensa que es el momento de decirme todo lo que siente. —Y qué vas a hacer en tus vacaciones.

—Creo que un curso de verano —levanté la ceja ¡No dejaba de estudiar! Él, por supuesto, entendió mi gesticulación y rió por lo bajo. —Quiero adelantar un año y salir para comenzar el doctorado. —mmm, interesante, pero Joe es que debería hacer eso, quiero decir, él es el que está estudiando en el área de la salud. Comencé a reír.

— ¿Ahora quieres ser médico? —me miró silencio, no creo que le hizo gracia mi comentario.

—Mimí, el doctorado es un postgrado, después de sacar mi título. Doctor es un término mal usado para los médicos.

Sentí que el mundo se caía a pedazos, no puedo creer lo estúpida que puedo llegar a ser a veces, pero la verdad es que realmente no sabía eso de los doctorados, no me hace estúpida ¿o si? Sentí que mis mejillas se volvían coloradas y recordé a esas rubias taradas que sólo aparecen en la televisión. Mi querida vecina, Yolei, se nos acercó de pronto ¡Salvación!

— ¡Mimí! No esperaba encontrarte por estos lugares —me dijo al llegar, como es usual, estaba emocionada de verme. Izzy, por su parte, se levantó enseguida para cederle su puesto en el asiento junto a mí, un caballero como me gusta a mí.

—Estaba acompañándolo a un examen. No sabía que se podía hacer —comenté, estaba anonadada, todavía estaba con la cabeza puesta en el incidente anterior. —No te vi en ese examen ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

—Es por que ya pasé ese ramo, no necesité dar ese examen. —sonrió y yo me quedé muda ¿es que todos quieren decirme lo tonta que soy, o simplemente lo estoy imaginando? Mi amor la veía con una expresión calmada y de total orgullo, claro que ella jamás lo notó ya que estaba comentándome de algo que no le había prestado atención desde un principio. Hay algo que me huele mal, y es bastante apestoso. Ella se volvió hacia él de un momento a otro, como si se hubiese acordado de algo mientras me hablaba —Izzy, tenemos que ir a la casa de mi tía a las ocho, allá estarán mis papás esperándonos para la cena.

—Lo recuerdo. —dijo y silenció enseguida, aún con la sonrisa estúpida adornando su rostro. Me horroricé ¿será realmente lo que pienso que es? Una relación más que de una simple amistad. Era evidente, ambos eran totalmente iguales, con esa fascinación, o adicción, por los computadores, ambos con esos cerebros brillantes que me hacían creer que, con una mente normal, carecía de inteligencia ¿es que acaso no existe esa ley en la que los polos opuestos se atraen? Esa es la razón por la que la ciencia no es de mi interés, la naturaleza nunca ha hecho lo que se supone que debería hacer.

— ¿Y por qué motivo es la cena? —dije yo, por el simple instinto que me lleva a ser masoquista. Toda mujer tiene ese lado animal, querer sufrir cuando no debería, mm, pero creo que tú, Yolei, no lo tienes, eres un robot.

—Premiaron a Izzy por su desempeño en la facultad ¡Vamos a celebrar! Mimí, tú puedes venir si quieres. Eres amiga de Izzy también.

—Fascinante. —dije yo, con un tono algo sarcástico, algo que ninguno de los dos tórtolos notó. Su actividad mental atrofia la interacción social ¿sabían? —Pero no puedo, mañana estoy ocupada.

—Pero es hoy. —dijo ella, contrariada.

—Hoy, digo. —y reí algo neurótica. Los celos me invadían y me dejaban aturdida, mi lado despechado siempre lanzaba lo peor de mi ser. Traté de evadirlo mirando hacia un lado, quizás dándoles un poco de privacidad para que hablaran de su cita y ¡Sorpresa! Mi amigo Tai pasando por allí, era como si una reunión de campamento se llevaba a cabo, sólo que Yolei sobraba, _sorry_. — ¡Tai!

Lo llamé bien fuerte, haciendo que Izzy entrecerrara sus ojos tratando de soportar la cantidad de decibeles que salieron de mi boca. El aludido me escuchó y se extrañó como si algo desencajara en la escena que acababa de ver, yo. Me encaminé hacia él, llevada por el incontenible deseo de escapar. Llevaba un pequeño libro bajo el brazo y con sorpresa leí lo que decía en la tapa cuando estuve a cerca de él, _La_ _política de Aristóteles_. Extraño.

— ¿Viniste a verme? —dijo él mientras con la otra mano saludaba a los ingenieros que había dejado atrás, allá en el asiento, estaría loca si me quedaba otro segundo con ellos. Sonreí y le devolví la broma sin mucho reparo.

—Moría por verte. —solté algo así como un ronroneo, ¿es que no puedo parar, por qué siempre que estamos despechadas comenzamos a coquetear e insinuarnos a todo lo que se mueva? Pero no hubo problemas, Tai siempre me vio como esa clase de chica, esa que siempre anda con las feromonas activadas y que no hay que tomar muy en serio. Pero él es mi versión masculina. —Y qué estás estudiando.

—Ciencias políticas ¿Tú? —odiaba esa pregunta, siempre trataba de evadirla pero la curiosidad que ese libro me ofrecía era mucho mayor. Debo admitir que no me lo imaginé como un humanista, menos como un político, lo veía como un futbolista nada más, sin ostentar otro título, pero eso fue en los tiempos del campamento y ya quedó atrás, soy la única que se quedó allá.

—Nunca sabrás.

—Interesante ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

---

Sentí su espalda apoyarse en la mía nuevamente, había ido a abrir un poco la ventana para que el humo saliera y ventilar un poco mientras que yo encendía un incienso para aplacar el olor peculiar. Estábamos sentados en el medio de la habitación, con una fuente llena de distintos tipos de galletas en su interior a un lado, sólo por si nos daba hambre.

—Y qué cuentas, Mimí. —me dijo mientras aspiraba un poco y yo extendía la mano para que me pasara el cigarrito artesanal, era mi turno, o al menos eso creía yo.

—Nada nuevo ¿y tú?

—Tampoco tengo algo que decir. —dijo él, exhalando largamente antes de volverse algo pensativo. — ¿Sora te ha dicho algo de mí? —pareció algo preocupado, y yo no terminaba de entender por qué querían ventilarme su vida, ya le había dicho a ella que no me importaba lo que hicieran mientras estaban solos, no quería repetírselo a él. Negué con la cabeza, no tenía más palabras para el mismo tema. —Es que ella y tú parecen ser buenas amigas.

—Lo somos.

—Me imagino, ella nunca habla de mí.

—Tiene novio, es obvio que no le va a gritar al mundo lo de ustedes, la gente tiende a ser un poco discreta. —terminé y él se dio vuelta algo disgustado.

—Ni siquiera somos algo. —y empecé a confundirme, Tai no hablaba con claridad y quizás Sora reaccionaba dramáticamente. —Apenas me habla cuando voy a su casa, trato de recordar por qué se enojó para arreglarlo pero siempre llego a la misma conclusión. —dijo él y no logré entender. — ¡No hice nada!

Entonces lo comprendí y me eché a reír tan fuerte que me pareció que comencé a gritar, me acosté en el suelo para no tener que contorsionar mi cuello sólo para mirarlo a los ojos. Respiré hondo para que mis mejillas volvieran a su color natural por la falta de aire en mis pulmones, él estaba más que molesto.

—A ti te gusta, pero ella está con tu amigo. Eres tan obvio que la incomodas y ya no sabe que decirte para que te olvides de ella. Lo que pasó contigo, pasó y ya no volverá. —me reí un poco y él estaba de muerte, pero bueno, tengo que sacar mis dudas yo también, es mi turno. Además, debo distraerlo un poco: —Y qué pasa con Izzy y Yolei, ¿son novios o algo?

—Si, desde que tengo memoria, no sé cómo se han soportado tanto tiempo. Por qué preguntas.

—Mera curiosidad. Se ven mal juntos. —dije enseguida, esperando que me diera la razón, pero no fue así. —Qué.

—Son iguales, yo creo que son perfectos juntos. Nadie le aguantaría a Izzy todo ese tiempo pegado a la máquina. Incluso tú lo regañaste en el campamento por eso. Ella está interesada en todo lo que hace por que ella está metida en ese mundo, además, es tan inteligente como él, pueden hablar horas de… muchas cosas. —chasqueé la lengua y puse los ojos en blanco. Él rió. —Qué pasa.

—Mucho de lo mismo es monótono, aburrido, constante ¿Entiendes? Por eso dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen, yo creo que ellos están en una etapa de su relación que todo es rutina, no puede ser sano estar todo el día en lo mismo.

—Eres muy obvia. Y supongo que ese polo opuesto eres tú.

—Podría ser. —le respondí, no tenía más remedio, no podía salir del hoyo en el que me había metido sola y el camino más fácil erala dolorosa verdad, además, no estaba del todo lúcido, quizás se le olvidaría de un momento a otro. Espero.

—Sería interesante, Yolei me aburre un poco. —dijo esa última confesión en susurros, como tratando de añadirle un poco de comodidad al asunto y yo preferí permanecer en silencio. —Pero ya no importa, estamos jodidos desde cualquier punto de vista. —rió un poco y me miró serio. — ¿Y si nosotros…?

Tai me miró de _esa_ forma y yo le devolví el gesto, irguiéndome para quedar sentada casi en la posición inicial. Nos miramos unos segundos, para luego acortar la distancia que separaba nuestros rostros, casi como por reflejo. Era de _esos_ momentos, de esos momentos que han sido brutalmente asesinados con una distracción que nos volvió alertas y nos separamos enseguida, evidentemente no era algo que realmente deseáramos. Kari había abierto la puerta de la habitación de pronto y nos descubrió.

—Lo siento. —se sonrojó y cerró nuevamente la puerta dejándonos en el molesto silencio que acostumbrábamos tener.

—Nosotros nada. —dije y él me secundó sin dudar.

---

Cuando llegué a mi casa, era de noche y mis delirios habían desaparecido casi por completo, Tai y yo hicimos el juramento de jamás revelar lo que había pasado en su habitación, nadie sabría a menos que su hermana le dijera a medio mundo y, según él, ella no era de ese tipo de persona. Me senté en los escalones de la casa y me dediqué a espiar las estrellas, en busca de una estrella fugaz tal vez. La sicopatía ya era parte de mi vida, y una estrella que me brindara un pequeño deseo en el lado pasional no me parecía mala idea, no tanto, ya que sería feliz con ese prototipo de hombre tan extraño para mí, pero él ya estaba ocupado, por lo que pasaría a ser la otra, la maldita que se metió en donde solo caben dos. Y es que siempre me gustó ser la princesa de la historia, no la bruja.

—Mimí. —me llamó el pelirrojo, saliendo oportunamente desde las sombras, o mejor dicho, de la parte de la vereda en donde la luz no alcanza a llegar, él no era psicópata, yo sí. Por otro lado, mi pequeño y simple deseo de había hecho realidad, sin la necesidad de encontrar una estrella. Quizás estaba ahí por que llegaba de su maravillosa cena con lo que sería una nueva familia. —En qué estás.

—Viendo las estrellas, es evidente ¿no lo crees? —respondí a su pregunta entre risas, realmente no sabía de qué era lo que me reía. Si era por nerviosismo, mi psicopatía o el asunto de ser la otra, pero, enfrentémoslo, sólo somos vecinos y todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros está en mi cabeza.

—Interesante. —dijo y me sonó parecido a Tai, es decir, es la clase de cosas que suele decir cuando no hay mucho que comentar, pero en él parecía tener fundamentos, como si realmente creía que era interesante. Eso me dejó algo pensativa y él fue a sentar a mi lado. Me tiene confianza, eso es algo como para tener el pecho hinchado de aire. — ¿Buscando estrellas fugaces?

—Sí. —dije con la frente en alto. Por muy inteligente que sea él, no me iba a cohibir por supersticiones ridículas. No soy un robot, yo puedo fantasear con ridiculeces y cosas que carecen de una base científica.

—Tienes que mirar bien, muchas veces son satélites que pasan por ahí. —me dijo mientras se volvía a mirar al cielo y me relajé, por lo menos no soné como una completa tonta frente a él, sólo como una persona normal. Y comencé a preguntarme qué era lo que pensaba al sentarse a mi lado, es decir, soy peligrosa y puedo intentar cualquier cosa con tal de robármelo, no es algo conciente en todo caso. Pobre Yolei, soy la peor persona del mundo.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la cena? —pregunté al rato después, si traía a Yolei a la conversación en todo momento, no haría algo indebido y, de paso, él no sospecharía de mis anteriores intenciones, así es, Izzy ya no es mi objetivo. ¡Cambié!

—Bien. —y repentinamente tuve un presentimiento, algo no andaba bien, o sea, nadie es tan breve en temas así, a menos que su relación es rutinaria y prefiere no tocar el tema de su novia ¡Peligro, peligro! —Estuve pensando en la pregunta que me hiciste y creo haber encontrado la respuesta. —quedé atónita, no recuerdo la famosa pregunta pero, sólo significa una cosa, piensa en mí ¡Más peligro!

— ¿La pregunta?

—Sí, te veo como una repostera. —dijo esto último dejando de tener la vista perdida en el cielo para llevarla hasta mí, estaba satisfecho con su comentario o, al menos, eso parecía por que estaba sonriendo. Siempre tan lindo en su forma y yo me derretí como un bombón con relleno cremoso ¿Qué? Me encantó su idea, pero no estaba del todo convencida.

— ¿Tú lo crees?

—Sí, es algo que te gusta y mucho. Algo así es lo que tenías que buscar. —tiene razón y, bueno, yo perdí mi propia razón. No pensé en Yolei, ni en todo el asunto de ser la otra, tampoco pensé en él con los problemas que le traería si Yolei se enterara, ni en el hecho de que ella vivía a un par de casas más allá, y lo peor de todo, tampoco pensé en lo mal que me sentiría después. Sólo reaccioné de la forma mas impulsiva que, desde hace un par de días, llevaba a cuestas. Bueno, técnicamente junté mis labios con los de él, de la forma más torpe y tonta en la historia de mi vida, pero ya saben lo que dicen, una mujer se vuelve virgen otra vez cuando pasan años de abstinencia, es como si su himen les volviera a crecer, supongo que en el asunto de los besos es igual.

Así fue como la jodí, y la larga lista de las peores ideas se alargaba más y más, pero no todo en este cuento es malo, él también me besó y eso se podría considerar una victoria, aunque no le quita el hecho de que soy la otra oficial. Y el karma es lo único que jamás se ausenta, eso quiere decir que vienen un millón de años de mala suerte.

* * *

**Notita:** Me demoré, lo siento, pero me quedé sin anecdotas ridículas y psicopatías que podrían adaptarse al fic. Mi vida llegó hasta el capítulo anterior :3

Eso, cariños y besos.


	5. Capítulo cinco

_¡Dedicación! a Hiro Makimashi :)._

**Lunática**

**-**

_Capítulo cinco_

**

* * *

**

Salí a trotar todas las mañanas desde el incidente bajo las estrellas, quizás para despejarme de la culpa o, tal vez, para ser más que una simple _otra_. Siempre traté de alejar todo lo relacionado con ser la otra pero la vida encontraba el camino para hacerme todo más difícil, ya que en esa semana no vi a Izzy y Yolei aparecía en todas partes. Trataba de ocultarme, de hacerme la desentendida e incluso hacerme pasar por otra persona, pero ella era una genio y no podía escapar de ese hecho.

Es por eso que ahora salía a trotar conmigo, por que un día no pude negarme por la culpa que sentía y ella pecaba por ingenua. Ahora jamás podría destacar por que ambas estábamos ejercitándonos para una misma persona. Yolei era simpática y parecía recalcarlo cada vez que la veía, como si realmente hubiese visto lo que pasé con su novio y quería venganza por su propia cuenta, mantén a tu enemigo más cerca, dicen. A menudo quería dejarla atrás, pero ella simplemente tenía buena condición física, o yo era peor trotadora que ella, lo que significaría que en todo aspecto me ganaba.

— ¡Aire! —exclamé sujetando mis costados con las manos mientras aspiraba repetidas veces, estaba rosada por la asfixia y trataba de sostener mi peso sobre mis rodillas temblantes. Por supuesto, ella no compartía ningún síntoma.

—Mimí, ¿quieres agua? Traje por si acaso, creo que le acerté. —sonrió ella tratando de tranquilizarme. Deja de ser tan buena conmigo, ¡Deja de torturarme! Siento como me miras, sé que lo sabes todo.

—Estoy bien, sólo que… — ¡_estuve a tu novio_! Soy muy mala. Muy mala. —estoy resfriada. Eso es todo. —mentí, claro que no podía llorar por cualquier cosa, eso sólo resulta con hombres.

—Entonces deberías beber más líquido ¡Toma! —habló con una sonrisa que me mató en seguida, ésta mujer es cruel. En ese momento me golpeó la realidad, debía espantar al cuervo de la culpa y para matarlo, hay que confesar.

—Yolei, tenemos que hablar. —ella no pareció entenderme. —Debo confesarte algo.

— ¿Vamos a contarnos secretos? —comentó ella de pronto, tan ingenua que titubeé. — ¡Bingo! Mimí, no puedo creer que seamos tan amigas en poco tiempo, mis hermanas deberían ser como tú

— ¿Nunca te has sentido tan culpable de algo, que no querías hacer pero que lo hiciste? —pregunté a la genio de computadores. Ella, al escucharme hablar, pasó de la alegría incontenible a una tristeza desgarradora, al parecer sí sabía. —No quieres hacerlo, pero hay algo en ti que te obliga.

—Lo sé, Mimí, sé de lo que estás hablando. —murmuró mi nueva hermana con amargura, se había sentado en la vereda y miró al infinito como una computadora apagada. —Sé que no es culpa de Izzy, es totalmente mía.

—No, Yolei, es mía, no quería hacerlo. —expresé con terrible culpa en mi voz, ella levantó la vista contrariada. Tan buena es que no reconoce mi error.

—Por qué sería tu culpa.

— ¿De qué estás hablando tú? —pregunté después de largo segundos de silencio, Yolei estaba apunto de soltar algo desconocido para mí y estaba expectante en saberlo, quizás era mi boleto a una vida sin culpa ni karma ¡juro que jamás caeré en estas cosas otra vez!

—Yo… creo que me interesa otro chico. —me quedé muda y me senté a su lado, casi pegué un grito de alegría pero lo ahogué en mi garganta para volver mi rostro a la pena que sentía. Consolarla era mi tarea ahora.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? —indagué como una completa cínica, ya que lo que le estaba pasando era de mi total conveniencia, pero Yolei estaba de muerte, apunto de las lágrimas siguió hablando.

—Izzy ha sido el mejor de todos, ¿así le voy a pagar?

—Seguro que ha sido el mejor. Y, dime, cómo pasó esto con el otro chico. —volví a entrometerme y me reprendí mentalmente por eso.

—El es de antropología forense, quiere ser detective, lo conocí por un amigo. No ha pasado nada todavía, es muy callado, pero no dejo de pensar en él ¡Incluso si estoy con Izzy! —y con aquello la chica rompió en llanto y se lanzó a mis brazos, traté de acariciarla para calmarla pero no se sentía bien si pensé todo lo que pensé de ella.

—Tranquila, siempre pasan estas cosas, aparece otra persona y cambia todo. —dije yo pensando nada más que en mí, Izzy y ella, no en el otro chico. —Además, no te ibas a casar con Izzy. —ella me miró con esos grandes ojos llorosos e inocentes.

— Yo pensaba que sí. —y rompió en llanto una vez más. Comencé a preocuparme, estábamos en la calle del vecindario, en cualquier momento podría pasar el pelirrojo y ver esta engorrosa situación, con mi mala suerte, él pensaría que yo había confesado y hecho llorar a su novia, causando su odio de por vida.

—Pero, piénsalo de esta forma, si te casaras con Izzy, jamás volverías a sentirte emocionada por alguien nuevo, como el detective. —no podía creer lo que recién había salido de mi boca, pero ella sonrió y lo consideré como una victoria para la entrometida, o sea, yo.

—Tienes razón, pero tenemos una bonita relación, eso es lo que me molesta. —había dejado de llorar y ahora calmaba sus sollozos en mi pecho. Mi mente, por mientras, maquinaba una forma para hacer que nos fuéramos de la calle, pero no llegaba a algo concreto. Los autos pasaban, de distintos tipos y colores, y yo me asustaba pensando en que en cada uno de ellos, podría estar el pelirrojo.

—Siempre hay relaciones bonitas y malas, así es la vida. —comenté con sabiduría y ella pronto se secó las lágrimas y se paró.

—Gracias, Mimí, realmente agradezco tus consejos, eres la mejor amiga que tengo. —me sonrió y yo me sentía podrida por dentro. Ella recordó algo de la nada, maldición. —Lo siento, tenías que contarme algo y yo me puse a llorar. Dime por favor.

—No era nada importante, no te preocupes.

--

Salí de la ducha envuelta en toallas después del estresante trote con mi amiga, y mi mamá me llamó desde la puerta principal, hablando de que alguien estaba abajo buscándome. No le tomé importancia, si era Sora, me vendría a regañar, si era Tai podía esperar… Mientras tanto, fui a mi habitación a ponerme decente. Mamá insistió muchas veces, hasta que subió y abrió la puerta sin mucha delicadeza.

—Tu amigo está acá, no seas grosera. —bramó mi madre con su voz angelical, lo cuál no se notó como si estuviese reprendiéndome. No parecí entender y ella volvió a expresarse: —El vecino de al lado, ¡lleva mucho tiempo abajo!

Mi corazón dejó de latir, o latió más rápido, no pude notarlo por que lo que sentí fue un remezón que involucró todo mi cuerpo, era Izzy, al que no veía desde nuestro beso bajo las estrellas. No podía imaginar si estaba enojado, feliz o avergonzado y yo seguía en trapos menores.

— ¡Bajo enseguida! —grité con desesperación, saltando al armario a buscar ropa. Mamá asintió y dejó mi habitación sonoramente, avisándole al vecino que bajaría enseguida.

El proceso de buscar ropa me tomó más tiempo del que planeaba, nada me parecía apropiado, así que cuando estuve casi lista, grité escaleras abajo para que subiera a mi habitación y no perder más tiempo. No quería que se enojara más de lo que creía que estaba.

Tocó la puerta y yo abrí, era Izzy y no traía la mejor cara, es más, no podía ni verla ya que traía la cabeza gacha, signo evidente de que no podía verme desde lo que pasó. Él entró con un paso adelante y se quedó quieto. Yo enmudecí cuando cerré la puerta tras él y permanecimos así segundos eternos.

—Hola. —hablé finalmente, retrocediendo para sentarme en mi cama, él sólo asintió y se quedó clavado en su lugar. —Cómo estás.

—Bien. —respondió rápidamente y calló.

—Genial…—exclamé sin mucha emoción en la voz, Izzy no ponía de su parte. —Y qué te trae por aquí.

—Hablaste con Yolei. —dijo después de un rato pensando en qué decir, y con esa pregunta vi su rostro, ya que posó sus orbes oscuras en mí para captar cada facción en mí, quizás para saber si mentía.

—No puedo decirte. —dije incómoda, ahora era yo la que no lo podía mirar. —No puedo traicionar la confianza de Yolei. —sentí que mentía, pero sabía que eso no era cierto.

—Ella fue a mi casa y me dijo que necesitaba tiempo. —dicho eso, se dirigió a la ventana con las manos resguardadas en sus bolsillos del pantalón, lo vi por el rabillo del ojo y traté de descifrar lo que pensaba, cosa imposible. — ¿Tuviste algo que ver?

—Puede ser. —él se sorprendió de mis palabras, se volteó a verme con los ojos como platos no pudiendo comprenderlo. Quise defender mi posición, pero si lo hacía, Yolei quedaría al descubierto, fue entonces cuando supe que él se había decepcionado de mí. —No dije nada, sólo la escuché. —él sólo asintió para sí mismo, como si ya hubiese escuchado suficiente.

—Nos vemos, Mimí. —dijo el pelirrojo con el ademán de salir de la habitación. Yo, como una completa estúpida, lo detuve.

— ¿Y qué hay de mí? —él silenció con mi pequeña pregunta.

—No crees que es muy pronto para hablar de eso. —expresó él y yo me sentí totalmente egoísta con el mundo ¿puedo, algún día, dejar de ser tan mala?

--

Llamé a Sora en cuanto dejé de lamentarme por la vida, tomé prestado el auto de mi papá y nos encontramos en un Pub concurrido. Ella se veía más radiante que nunca, hablaba todo el tiempo de su novio rubio y de su futuro con él, de Tai no había rastros. En cambio, yo, no le había contado nada de lo ocurrido con Yolei e Izzy, se había quedado con la idea de que era mi pasatiempo molestándolo, sabía que ella me odiaría por haberle hecho eso a su amigo.

—Mimí. —llamó ella y yo me turbé, por un momento pensé que me leía la mente. —Dime, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

—Nada, por qué estaría mal. —hablé con delicadeza y una sonrisa, ella sólo levantó una ceja.

—No dije que estuvieras mal. — ¡atrapada! —Además, no querrías haber salido si algo no te pasara.

—Sólo quiero pasarla bien, estar contigo, eso es todo. —resoplé como si hablara con mi madre y tomé un sorbo de licor rosa, estaba suave, no quería volver a ser la misma de antes. Y eso implicaba no más borracheras y cosas que me sacaran del camino, por algo había pasado todo lo que pasó con Izzy. —Háblame de Tai. —ella sonrojó.

—No creo que sea la mejor conversación. —y volvió a su cerveza en silencio, al igual que yo.

—Dime lo que les pasó. —insistí y ella terminó su cerveza, me contempló y luego desvió la mirada.

—Nada, desde que estoy con Matt, mi relación con Tai no es buena. —suspiró y yo la imité, mis relaciones de amistad están tanto o más confusas. —No quiero darle a Matt disgustos, pero Tai insiste en que debemos ser como antes.

—Te entiendo…—dije cuando terminó, echándome hacia atrás con la silla y el trago en la mano. Ella me miró expectante. —Yolei terminó con Izzy y él piensa que es mi culpa. —la amorosa chica con la que estaba sentada comenzó a prepararse para un nuevo regaño atacando mi comportamiento autodestructivo, pero yo la detuve adelantándome a su comentario. —Pero ella lo hizo por que le interesa otro. Siguió mis brillantes consejos. —tomé un nuevo sorbo y esperé su respuesta.

—Maldición. —dijo ella, condenando todo lo que giraba entorno a nosotras y dimos la noche como terminada.

Sora y yo salimos hacia fuera en espera del novio de mi amiga que venía como todo galán a buscarla en la madrugada. Hacía frío afuera, nos quedamos cerca de la puerta para que el calor de adentro nos cobijara. Yo admiré a Sora desde mi posición, éramos casi de la misma estatura, pero tan diferentes que no parecía real vernos juntas en una noche como esta, y comprendí que desde que la conocí cambié para volver a ser la misma de antes.

—Dice que está llegando, pero que una grúa le está impidiendo pasar. —dijo la pelirroja al momento de cortar la llamada que estaba haciendo desde su celular. —Si quieres, puedes irte, yo lo espero acá.

—No puedo dejarte sola. —comenté para mí misma y me envolví en una bufanda. Después de unos minutos el auto negro había llegado y se había estacionado frente a nosotras, en el volante estaba el rubio y se asomó por la ventana para llamar a mi amiga quien rápidamente se despidió de mí. —Adiós.

— ¿En serio no quieres que te llevemos? A Matt no le costaría desviarse.

—Estoy bien, llegué sola en auto, por qué no podría hacerlo de vuelta. —opiné muy segura de mi comentario y comencé a caminar hacia el auto de mi papá estacionado una cuadra más allá.

Caminé en silencio y el auto negro desapareció detrás de mí, traté de alejar todo lo que vi dentro de ese auto en el momento en que la pelirroja entró. No quería que la envidia me corroyera, por lo que traté de desviar esos pensamientos ridículos y convertirlos en mensajes de ánimo para seguir con mi vida amorosa, cosa que trajo a la pareja de ingenieros a mi mente y sólo hizo que me sintiera peor de lo que ya estaba.

Apenas estuve a un lado del auto familiar noté algo extraño, una de las ruedas de atrás estaba totalmente desinflada causando que el auto se inclinara de manera extraña. Maldije, con la imagen de la grúa alejándose de mí mientras veía a Sora subiéndose al auto negro, pensando en que debí haberle dicho que sí cuando me preguntó si quería que me llevaran y que Izzy no me quería cerca, o eso pensaba.

Miré a mi alrededor por un poco de ayuda, no llevaba llanta a cuestas como para cambiarla y si la tuviera, no sabía cómo hacerlo. La calle estaba vacía, pocas personas caminaban en la vereda y venían desde el bar del que salí en no muy buenas condiciones. Finalmente, tuve miedo de pedir ayuda, la noche estaba oscura y la borrachera estaba en todas partes, cualquier cosa me podría pasar si hablaba con un extraño. Me encerré en el auto, apagué todas las luces que le indicaran a alguien que estaba dentro y esperé.

Pensé en llamar a papá, pero no quería que él y mamá se decepcionaran de mí por lo que preferí dejarlos al último en la lista de números de rescate. Tai, él era mi salvación, busqué su número en el registro del celular y llamé. Su celular estaba apagado. Pensé en Joe, pero había borrado su teléfono hace mucho, y me odié.

Estaba con la frente apoyada sobre el volante, dispuesta a usar mi último número de rescate, cuando me iluminó una brillante idea, llamar a Izzy, pedir rescate, estar a solas con él y arreglarlo todo. Pero esa iluminación se fue atenuando por el miedo que sentía al ver su número grabado en el celular, me aterraba que me diera una negativa y luego dijera que no estaba interesado en gente como yo, para terminar la tortura cortando el teléfono abruptamente. Por que, sinceramente, él está acostado en su cama cuando yo estoy en una bar atascada, qué clase de relación disfuncional resultaría con esa combinación. Sería la novia alcohólica atrasando al genio en su trabajo.

Sentí que mi regazo vibraba de pronto, seguido por una luz iluminaba desde ahí todo el interior del auto y me apresuré a tapar mi celular, brillante y vibrante, con mi bufanda para que los depredadores de los alrededores no supieran de mi existencia dentro del vehículo. Contesté el aparato con la prenda envolviéndolo.

—Aló. —dije yo mientras trataba de esconderme, escurriéndome en el asiento.

—Mimí, hola. —escuché al ser tímido detrás del celular.

—¿Izzy? —pregunté incrédula, y dejé resbalar el aparato entre la bufanda con el aturdimiento que me invadió al darme cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. Cada vez más pensaba que leían mi mente todo el tiempo, y que todos lo podían hacer. No oí respuesta ya que el celular estaba perdido en algún lugar entre mis pies y los pedales del auto. —¡Izzy!

Tras un breve momento en el que me desesperé para encontrarlo, lo tomé y lo puse en mi oreja, lo escuché nuevamente para confirmar lo que parecía ser una broma.

—¿Estabas durmiendo? —me preguntó retraídamente, quizás buscaba una excusa con la cual podía colgarme, pero qué estupideces pensaba ¡Él llamó!

—No, ¿por qué? —indagué sólo para que no dejara de hablar y perderlo en el intento. Claro que no iba a dormir, jamás duermo en horarios que no sean la mañana y parte de la tarde.

—Por que la luz de tu habitación está apagada. —silencié por unos segundos eternos, procesando, si él sabía la ubicación exacta de mi centro de inteligencia, sección espionaje, me veía mirándolo. Y luego caí en cuenta que él también miraba, lo que lo hacía psicópata, tanto como yo. Sonreí. —¿Mimí?

—¡Sigo acá! —exclamé contenta, causando risas al pelirrojo detrás de mi celular. —¿Estás en pie?

—Sí, ¿quieres que vaya a tu casa? —me preguntó de pronto él y tuve que aguantarme las ganas de gritar de la emoción. Realmente era tierno su intento de verme en persona y hablar las cosas, ya que eso es lo que creo que quiere hacer.

—No, exactamente.

--

Estaba jugando con el celular, lanzándolo hacia arriba y tomándolo nuevamente, cuando tocaron la ventana de mi puerta. Tuve miedo de ver quien era ya que varias veces la habían tocado para ofrecerme ayuda unos tipos extraños, me negaba y esperaba a mi príncipe pelirrojo. Volvió a tocar y lentamente volteé la cabeza y di con la cara de Izzy. Suspiré aliviada y le saqué el seguro a las puertas.

—Hola, ¿cuál es el problema? —me preguntó al entrar y sentarse a un lado mío, en el lugar de copiloto, yo reí atontada.

—Una rueda se pinchó. —dije finalmente y dejé de mirarlo para apoyar mis manos en el volante y fijar mi vista al frente, no sé por qué pero no podía verlo por mucho tiempo. Yolei aparecía atormentándome en mis pensamientos.

—¿Tienes un repuesto? —indagó y yo negué con la cabeza. —¿Un número de una grúa? —volví a negar y luego suspiré, no tenía remedio en lo que estaba metida. —Entonces, ven, mañana conseguiremos grúa.

—No puedo dejar el auto solo. —articulé temerosa, si lo dejaba, alguien se lo robaría y no tendría ni el perdón de Tai, aunque tampoco sabía si él tenía el derecho de hacer eso.

—No le pasará nada, ¿o planeas cuidarlo toda la noche y dormir en el asiento de atrás? —replicó el pelirrojo y no pude evitar recordar las imágenes en las que, en otros tiempos muy distintos a este, me planteaba los posibles usos del asiento trasero. Me sonrojé.

—No. —concluí finalmente, también era peligroso quedarse al momento hipotético que robaran el auto.

—Entonces, ven, te llevo a tu casa. Mañana temprano venimos a recogerlo con un repuesto. —dijo él y abrió la puerta del copiloto, yo lo seguí en silencio, despidiéndome mentalmente del auto. Y una contradicción me golpeó fuerte en la cabeza, yo realmente no quería eso, esa era la razón por la que no llamé a papá en un principio.

—Izzy, gracias pero no quiero ir a casa.

—¿Otra vez? —rió él, y supe que todavía recordaba el incidente en su auto, allá en la reunión de campamento, cuando lo acosé verbalmente. Quise morir, como antes. —Mimí, tienes que querer llegar a tu casa de vez en cuando.

—No es eso. —dije con toda la sangre palpitándome en la cara. —Definitivamente no es eso, es por que no volveré con el auto y prefiero quedarme acá esperando a que puedan venir a arreglarlo que decirles a mis padres que se me pinchó la rueda.

—Entonces…—dijo él, dudoso en lo que terminaría diciendo. —Ven conmigo, duermes en mi casa y lo arreglamos a primera hora.

* * *

**Notita:** Gracias por leer hasta aqui, besitos. Agradezco mucho a Hiro y a Crizz :D.

La tierra me quiso matar pero le dije tengo que subir el fic, asi que no jodas moviéndote tanto.


	6. Capítulo seis

**Lunática**

_capítulo seis._**  
**

* * *

La noche pasó tranquila, me hizo dormir en su cama de sábanas limpias y yo no tardé en caer inconciente. Cuando abrí mis ojos la luz del sol se hacía ver tímidamente y él ordenaba un par de hojas mientras le removía restos de goma de borrar con pequeños golpes en el papel blanco. Sintió que me movía en la cama y me erguía lentamente, susurró una disculpa y dejó el montón de cálculos en el escritorio para dirigirse hasta a mí.

—No quise despertarte. —habló una vez más y yo me reí para estirarme sin pudor en la cama. —No podía dormir. —comentó y luego miró por la ventana que se encontraba sobre la cabecera de la cama, notando que ya comenzaba a amanecer. —Podríamos irnos.

Me tapé la cara con la sábana y bostecé, jamás despertaba tan temprano. Normalmente era a la hora que volvía después de salir a bailar. Él se rió y se excusó diciendo que iba a ir a la cocina por algo de comer y que volvería en seguida. Sentí su ausencia a los segundos, y me invadieron unas ganas de ir al baño a orinar, conociendo mi casa conocería perfectamente la de él. Por lo que salí cuidadosamente de la habitación para encontrarme al final del pasillo con el baño y, como lo suponía, otra habitación se encontraba a un lado. Por la puerta entreabierta noté que dentro había una cama matrimonial y los padres de él se encontraban durmiendo allí. Entré en pánico, Yolei era la novia de Izzy, y sería incómodo encontrármelos en el pasillo tan temprano.

Después de hacer mis necesidades, con pasos sigilosos, me encaminé hacia mi escondite.

—¿Koushiro? —indagó una voz femenina desde la habitación entre abierta. No podía imitar su voz y contestarle que si, era su hijo caminando tan temprano por la casa, aunque no me sorprendería que lo hiciera. Lo llamó una vez más y me petrifiqué cuando oí que los resortes del colchón matrimonial se contraían, diciéndome que la mamá se levantaba para ir a investigar del porqué el mutismo de su hijo. Se abrió la puerta y apareció una mujer madura en bata, con los ojos como platos cuando se encontró con esta desconocida.

—Hola, soy Mimí. —dije sin esperar que los segundos transcurrieran. —Vivo en la casa de en junto. —seguí hablando, con la esperanza de que si noparaba de hacerlo, no tendría tiempo de pensar cosas horribles de mí. Me miró de pies a cabeza, traía la ropa arrugada y mal puesta por las sábanas, el maquillaje corrido y asustada a más no poder, lista para correr cuando la señora no estuviese mirando.

—Hola Mimí. —dijo casi sin habla y el silencio nos envolvió. Me sentí incómoda y con un gesto le indiqué que volvería a la habitación de su hijo, la peor idea pero al menos dejaría de mirarme tan perpleja. —No te preocupes, ve tranquila. —me dijo amablemente y sin pestañar, volviendo a su habitación casi tan pasmada como yo.

Me tapé con las sábanas una vez más y a los minutos llegó él con una taza de café en la mano y un pequeño pan dulce para mí, decidí no decir nada así que desayuné sin mencionar el tema ni ningún otro. Izzy me miraba de forma dulce mientras tragaba los pequeños pedazos del pan y dejé de comer para sonreír con la mirada clavada en el piso. Acaricié una de sus manos con la punta de mis dedos y él rió de vuelta. Iba a comenzar lo que había empezado esa noche en los escalones a fuera de mi casa. Todo iba bien hasta que tocaron la puerta de la habitación. Era su mamá.

—Koushiro, ¿podemos hablar? —indagó la mujer madura, a lo que el mejor hijo del mundo respondió abriendo la puerta de la habitación para escucharla, ella se negó a pasar y antes de llevárselo al pasillo volvió a mirarme de pies a cabeza, ésta vez estaba acostada en la cama. Me quise morir.

Su madre cerró la puerta para conseguir la privacidad que yo le había robado y pronto pude escuchar sus murmullos. Imaginé qué era de lo que conversaban por que escuché un par de veces el nombre de la ex de Izzy, quizás su madre pensaba que yo había sido la culpable de su ruptura, que era una mala influencia y que no le gustaba que yo estuviese dentro de la cama de su hijo. Quise ir a escuchar apoyando la oreja en la madera de la puerta, pero cuando junté las fueras para ir hasta allá, Izzy entró nuevamente y su madre miraba por última vez mi rostro, me sonreía y luego se retiraba a sus aposentos. Qué era lo que habían hablado, no tengo idea, pero no quiero conocer a su padre.

—¿Lista para irnos? —indagó el pelirrojo y yo asentí algo incrédula, lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ahí.

Estacionó el auto en frente de mi casa y luego salió para abrirme la puerta y pasarme las llaves. No quería salir por que dejaríamos de estar juntos hasta otra emergencia en donde me salve. Esperó a que lo mirara para dejar las llaves en la palma de mi mano y ver cuál era mi próximo movimiento. Lo miré y le sonreí tímida por la extraña noche que habíamos tenido, casi no hablaba, lo cual era extraño viniendo de mí, pero me cohíbo desde que lo quiero más como un amigo que un compañero para compartir el asiento trasero de un auto, pero a la vez quisiera ser más de lo que somos. Ya llevamos un beso bajo las estrellas, hay que dar otro paso, ¿no lo crees? Quizás otro beso en un escenario distinto.

—¿Vas a salir? —preguntó el pelirrojo al verme debatirme entre salir, quedarme ahí o cualquier otra cosa.

—¿No me dirás nada aún?

—¿De qué hablas? —indagó de vuelta él, no se imaginaba lo que yo tenía en mente. Lo curioso es que tampoco sé definir lo que busco preguntando eso. Mis palabras quedaron atascadas en mi garganta y miré al frente, buscando la casa de Yolei para comprobar que todos los flancos estaban despejados, tras ver por el espejo retrovisor y a un lado, en la vereda de en frente. Estaba lista para disparar.

—No sé. —dije al acobardarme. Quizás no estaba lista. —Bueno, si sé, pero no sé cómo decirlo.

—Dilo. —rió por lo bajo y quedó expectante a mi respuesta. Inspiré aire y cerré los ojos para negarme rotundamente una vez más, volviendo a mirar al frente buscando un indicio de aquella ex que yo tanto quería y me preguntaba si le había resultado lo del chico del que me habló, por que de ser así, estaría eximida de cualquier culpa. Podría parecerme en alguna de esas reuniones como la novia oficial del ingeniero. —¿No me vas a decir?

—¿Qué piensas de mí? —pregunté lenta y dolorosamente, sólo para ponerlo nervioso, pronuncié cada palabra a la vez que lo miraba con unos ojos grandes y expectantes, su madre ya me conocía por lo que parecía algo oficial, casi. Noté que se rindió al mutismo y que la incomodidad lo inundó enormemente: sus mejillas se colorearon un poco y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos, quizás le sudaban y trataba de ocultarlo. Aclaró la garganta y echó la vista al cielo.

—Eres linda…—comenzó y yo suspiré, claro que me gustaba que dijera que soy linda pero esa respuesta ya la había escuchado de alguien y realmente era decepcionante pensar que sólo te vieran así. Levanté las cejas y alargué una m en señal de protesta. Lo hizo reaccionar y se preocupó de tratar de explicar lo anterior dicho. —Pero en el sentido bueno. —balbuceó y comprendí que hablaba de la Mimí que tenía dentro. Un punto a favor, el médico jamás explicó bien lo que quiso decir. Asentí de una forma que le daba a entender que si, aprobaba su pequeña explicación, silencié otro rato a la espera de que algo más saliera de su boca, pero la presión fue más de lo que él estaba acostumbrado a sobrellevar. Yolei no era una novia convencional.

—Creo que está bien. —dije mientras me disponía a salir del auto que tantos sustos y rabias me hizo pasar. Desde ahora me movilizaré en autos ajenos, como el de mi Izzy, es un conductor calmado y jamás bebería algún licor si sabe que yo iría en ese auto con él, además vivimos al lado, sería un viaje necesario. —Qué vas a hacer ahora. —indagué cuando estuvimos frente a frente.

—No lo sé. —dijo todavía algo acalorado, con las palabras atoradas en su mente tormentosa. Cerré la puerta del auto y me apoyé en ella y me crucé de brazos. Su respuesta había estado bien, pero no perfecta, mi Izzy de mis sueños era perfecto con respuestas aun más perfectas. Miré al suelo y suspiré, como un vago recurso que extendiera su respuesta a una más completa. Él rió y bajó la vista. —Qué quieres hacer.

—¡Que bueno que preguntas! —me volví hacia él con una sonrisa y posé mis manos en su cintura. —Por que tampoco sé que hacer. —y ronroneé, volviendo a ser la chica que adoraba los asientos traseros. Aclaró nuevamente la garganta y por el rabillo del ojo miró hacia la casa de su ex.

—Mimí. No deberíamos hacer esto ahora. —murmuró al momento en que se separa de mi y resguardaba sus manos en los bolsillos. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho, enojada, y terminé balbuciendo algo que no tenía sentido fuera de mi cabeza.

—No sé de qué te preocupas tanto. —respondí con la mandíbula apretada.

—Hay que tener un poco de respeto, Mimí. —dijo el pelirrojo con un toque de condescendencia en su voz. Traté de mantener calladas las verdades golpeando dentro de mi mente como mil martillos gritando por ser escuchados pero tenía esa extraña manía de joder todo lo que alguna vez había construido.

—Ella ya está bien.

—No podemos saber eso. —replicó como si hablara con alguien que estuviera teniendo un berrinche y hablara tonterías con tal de defender su punto de vista.

—Como no lo va a estar si ya tiene a otra persona. —hablé y lo procesé cuando ya era tarde, Izzy había cambiado la expresión completamente. Me mordí la lengua, maldiciéndome. —Me imagino, quiero decir.

—Creo que iré a dormir un rato. —se excusó y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos para emprender viaje hasta su casa. No comprendía por qué jamás aprendí a dejar de ser impulsiva. Se veía devastado, quizás todavía no digería el hecho de comenzar a decirle ex a su novia de toda la vida, me sentí mal, por haberle echado limón a una herida abierta y por que no me trataban como yo quería. Ella es el pasado, yo soy el presente.

—Izzy. —grité y con una mano lo tomé del brazo para que se girara hacia mí. —No debí decirlo, pero lo supe de ella. —dije al terminar, si soy mala omitiendo la verdad, soy peor mintiendo deliberadamente.

—Lo sé, no es tu culpa. —dijo con un toque de ternura en su voz.

Batí las claras de huevo frenéticamente, lo había olvidado cuando me puse a hablar por teléfono y ahora les pedía que doblaran su volumen para que por fin el pie estuviese listo. Mamá entró canturreando con un ramo de flores en un brazo y una pequeña bolsa de dulces en la otra. Me analizó por un rato y notó que el horno estaba calentando la casa durante horas, murmuró algo pensativa hasta que finalmente habló.

—¿Joe vendrá a comer con nosotros? —dejó las flores a un lado y llenó un florero con agua. Dejé de batir un momento y la miré negando con la cabeza, no sé de donde habría sacado esa idea. —Es que no lo veo hace tiempo y tú nunca cocinas a menos que sea para alguien más. —volvió a hablar y se fue a la mesa del comedor a dejar el colorido florero. —extraño a Joe. —volvió a decir ella. —Necesito que me recete algo para el dolor de cabeza.

—Anda a la farmacia y consigue algo. —murmuré de vuelta, ella no pararía hasta que le dijera que qué había pasado con el estudiante de medicina.

—Pero ellos no son médicos. —replicó entrando otra vez en la cocina con una notoria victoria en su rostro.

—Joe tampoco, sigue estudiando. —dije cuando metía todo el merengue en una manga de repostería y la miré por el rabillo del ojo para ver lo que le había parecido mi comentario. Ella silenció y comenzó a lavar todo lo que había ocupado para el pie y aclaró la garganta.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué lo dejaste, era un buen chico. —rió por lo bajo y se secó las manos.

—Por que no estábamos juntos. —dije algo molesta.

—Michael debería venir a vernos, es un mal agradecido. —siguió con el chico que pasó por mi vida anteriormente. —Los pasajes no están tan caros en estos días. —la miré de manera desaprobatoria y ella se rió una vez más.

* * *

_dedicado a mis reviewers :D especialmente a Crizz ¡me encantas!_


	7. Capítulo siete

_Dedicado a todos los que esperaron tanto. _

**Lunática**

_Capítulo siete._**  
**

* * *

Miré al reloj instintivamente, estaba más emocionada de lo que mi rostro podría resistir sonriendo. Dejé que las manillas de mi reloj siguieran su curso para que pasara más rápido el tiempo sin que yo lo estuviera supervisando, y posé mis ojos en lo que sería la sala en que mi querido amigo estuviese haciendo sus últimas prácticas del año, pero al parecer no quería salir. Repasaba mentalmente mis líneas del monologo que haría cuando estuviera en frente mío, diría lo feliz que estaba y que era la alumna estrella en mi curso de repostería, todo esto, en mi primer día de clases. Me sonreí a mi misma, como si estuviera felicitándome por lo que había ocurrido esa mañana, mi dicha me cegó y no noté cuando se pusieron a mi lado y me llamaron.

—Mimi, ¿cómo estás? —sonrió la chica que decía bingo cuando estaba feliz, me sobresalté; había atraído a la persona que menos quería ver mi querido amigo, por que estaba a un lado de su nuevo novio. Era flaco, un poco más alto que Izzy, y más callado de lo que había podido ver en una persona.

—Bien. —tartamudeé, olvidando completamente que, por cortesía, uno le preguntaba a la persona en cuestión sobre su salud. Ella no pareció notar mi poca educación y me siguió sonriendo ampliamente por unos segundos, después, y un tanto sonrojada, me presentó a su nuevo novio.

—Él es Ken. —habló tímida y yo asentí, mirando hasta donde estaba la sala, y a mi reloj, pidiéndole mentalmente que atrasara los segundos para la salida de Izzy y que no viera con horror lo que estaba viendo yo misma en esos momentos.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —indagué tratando de ser lo más simpática que podía, pensando seriamente en que debía llevármelos de allí, dejando planteado al futuro científico. Debía entenderlo, era por su propio bien.

—Vamos a almorzar. —dijo ella y se abrazó al brazo del chico callado a lo que él se sonrió un poco. Me enternecí, pero estaba decidida a enterrarlos bajo seis metros de profundidad sólo para evitarle el mal rato a Izzy, me aterraba la idea de que pensara que fuera otro de mis trucos para que él aceptara abiertamente lo que teníamos hace unos meses.

—Deberían hacerlo. —dije hablando fuerte. —Ya se está haciendo tarde. —y me paré del asiento en que estaba para guiarlos de vuelta al camino que los llevaría a su destino. Yolei protestó, pero a su manera.

—Por qué no vienes con nosotros, hace tiempo que no hablamos. —replicó pero yo estaba mirando por encima de mi hombro con horror, una multitud estaba saliendo de la sala que anteriormente estaba espiando. Izzy venía con un par de personas hablando de lo que sería la materia de ese día.

—¡Por que ya almorcé! —exclamé, ella contrajo sus cejas puesto a que era mediodía. —Otro día será, es más, yo los invito a comer a mi casa. Estoy haciendo un curso de cocina ¿sabías? —me contenté hablando de mi nueva profesión y olvidé el por qué de mi urgencia de que desaparecieran esos dos.

—Izzy. —dijo Yolei y se detuvo, tiesa como una tabla. Un incómodo momento, él la miraba con una imperceptible sorpresa y ella estaba sin palabras. Los intrusos, Ken y yo, estábamos invariables; yo seguía en mi manía de desaparecerlos de la faz de la tierra y él no decía nada, es más, creo que ni siquiera estaba al tanto de la situación.

—Hola. —dijo simplemente y me miró como si buscara respuesta. Comencé a reír.

—Nos encontramos aquí, es una coincidencia ¿cierto? —hablé con un tono más fuerte del recomendado, excusándome antes de la interrogación. Yolei asintió, supongo que ya había olvidado los horarios de Izzy, en cambio yo, los tenía todos memorizados: los lunes y miércoles salía temprano, por lo que podía ir a molestarlo, los martes no tenía tiempo y los jueves y viernes...

—Cierto. —me cortó la ex, y yo volví a la realidad, tenía que hacer algo.

—Izzy, deberíamos irnos, se nos hace tarde. —dije seria, actuando como la adulta que debía ser, me sonrió como pudo y se despidió con la mano de todos los presentes, no pudiendo articular alguna palabra. Una vez lejos, me tomé la libertad de seguir hablando. —Adivina quién es la alumna estrella. —murmuré cerca de su oído, el cambio de tema era necesario, no era que mi ego estuviese interponiéndose en el medio.

Volvió la vista hacia mí y me sonrió por primera vez en toda la jornada, y por unos instantes sentí que lo merecía tanto como alguna vez lo hizo la ingeniera con buenas calificaciones, claro que no estudiaba números y que mezclaba cosas en una cocina, pero era mejor destacarse en su área que en ninguna ¿verdad? Le sonreí complacida y miré por encima de mi hombro para investigar: Yolei estaba sentada donde me había encontrado y estaba siendo consolada por Ken, al parecer le había afectado esa primera impresión de Izzy, más tarde iría a dejarle un pastelito expresando mis condolencias.

Cuando volví al mundo real, caminando junto a él, sentí que su mano tomaba la mía, evidencia refutable que ahora me aceptaba abiertamente.

* * *

Cuando salí del auto de los papás de Izzy, nos habíamos estacionado frente de su casa, Izzy lo había llevado a la universidad por la mañana y aprovechó de traerme a la casa en él. Bajé más contenta de lo normal, en ese viaje cotidiano de no más de un cuarto de hora, pasé de ser una simple amiga a la novia oficial del señor Izumi. Quería reírme a carcajadas por lo feliz que estaba pero la madre de mi novio estaba plantando unas flores en el patio delantero de la casa, y nos vio llegar, así que quedé muda casi al instante. Esperé con todos los músculos inmovilizados a que Izzy se pusiera a mi lado y me dijera qué hacer.

—¿Mimi? —me llamó cuando notó que no respondía a ningún estímulo, sólo miraba a su madre sin expresión alguna.

—¿Si? —intenté parecer serena pero el resultado fue lo contrario, tenía la expresión de una persona que apenas había visto a un fantasma salir del cuerpo de alguien. No era tímida, pero en ese momento lo parecía.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó con la sonrisa que a mi me faltada, como pude, dejé de sostenerle la mirada a su progenitora y la volví hasta él. Disminuida, le dije que haría lo que él quisiera hacer.

—Koushiro ¿Por qué no la invitas a comer con nosotros? —expresó su madre y yo me quería enterrar a mi misma unos siete u ocho metros bajo tierra. La madre parecía más complacida de que estuviera rondando los alrededores de su hijo y la figura de la perfección de nuera representados por Yolei desaparecían con mi presencia, claro que todo eso podría ser producto de mi imaginación y no era la mala influencia que creía que ellos creían.

Y estuvo hecho, conocería al padre ese mismo día.

Me senté tan petrificada como antes en el lugar que me indicó Izzy, pensé en las veces que Yolei se sentó en este lugar. La mesa estaba ordenada para tres personas y pronto la madre de él comenzó a poner en mi puesto todos los utensilios necesarios para comer de su comida. Todo pasó amenamente, con mi figura tan tiesa como maniquí.

El padre hizo su entrada triunfal, comentándole a su esposa lo que tuvo que hacer toda la mañana en la oficina, dejó su chaqueta colgada en la silla que llevaba su nombre en la memoria colectiva de la familia completa y en ese momento fue cuando recién me notó sentada a un lado de su silla. Saludé tímida.

—Hola, señorita. —comenzó y con un gesto obvio le preguntó a su esposa de quién se trataba esta intrusa, digo, señorita. La señora se le acercó con su respuesta en la punta de la lengua.

—Es la novia de Izzy, Mimi. —expresó y yo me sonrojé. Él murmuró algo de mi timidez y lo secundé en el comentario, ni yo me reconocía en esos momentos, nunca había tenido problemas con los padres de los novios que había tenido. Normalmente me levantaría de la mesa preguntando se podía ayudar en algo y lanzaría comentarios divertidos para agradarles más de lo que podían hacerlo.

—Muy bonita. —me complació el padre y se sentó a mi lado. —¿Qué estudias, Mimi? —indagó y me alegré de que hoy era el día en que me presentaba a la sociedad, podía responder algo más de lo que hice por mucho tiempo y decir que ahora tenía futuro. Sonreí.

—Cocina. —respondí y sentí que los músculos se me relajaron poco a poco, caí en cuenta de que me aterraba la idea de que pensaran que no era lo suficientemente buena para su hijo como lo era Yolei, la ingeniería era algo que daba muchas oportunidades.

Vi que Izzy tomaba asiento a mi lado y me sonreía, era suficiente con ser simplemente Mimi.

* * *

Ese día, mamá lo invitó a cenar cuando supo que había almorzado en su casa y me dijo que yo haría el postre. Cuando estaba poniéndole los últimos detalles a mi pieza de arte tocaron la puerta y yo grité mientras corría para abrirla, Izzy estaba detrás de ella, con las manos en los bolsillos y con su expresión serena de siempre.

—Pasa. —dije tironeándolo de la tela de su chaleco para luego tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo hasta mi habitación. —Mamá todavía no termina la cena, tendremos que esperar.

—Entiendo. —habló formalmente y dejó que lo aprisionara en mi habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Sonreí, provocando lo mismo en su rostro, lentamente hice nula la distancia entre nosotros dispuesta a hacer lo que cualquier persona en su sano juicio haría si estuviera en mi posición. Mamá tocó la puerta de pronto y mi concentración se me fue de las manos, tropezando tontamente en mi actuación.

—Qué. —pregunté algo molesta, pero lo suficientemente respetuosa como mi sonrojo me lo permitía. Creo que no hablé muy fuerte por que siguió tocando la puerta.

—Joe está en la puerta, ¿lo hago pasar a tu habitación o bajas tú? —indagó inocente, claro que no quería que abriera la puerta y me viera mordiéndole los labios a uno de sus amigos de la infancia. Mi sonrojo se hizo más visible e Izzy se rió por mi reacción, aún así no se explicaba el por qué de la visita repentina de Joe.

—¡Bajo enseguida! —exclamé hacia la puerta y me giré para verlo a él, excusas salieron de mi boca. —Joe es muy amigo de mi mamá, siempre lo invita a comer. —él asintió mudo y yo salí corriendo por las escaleras.

El estudiante de medicina estaba en el umbral de la puerta, tan nervioso de estar ahí y más al verme. Lo saludé con la mano cuando desaceleré el paso por las escalas, estaba tan nerviosa como él, no quería que Izzy pensara alguna cosa que involucraran al de los anteojos y a mí.

—Mimi. —empezó al verme, acomodando sus anteojos en el lugar correcto del tabique de su nariz, se sonrió un poco y su expresión cambió a sorpresa cuando vio a mi acompañante. —¡Izzy!

—Hola, Joe. —dijo con un tono ameno en su voz, desconociendo las intenciones que tuvo alguna vez su amigo conmigo, o quizás las obviaba como el adulto que era. Mamá se nos acercó como siempre.

—Izzy es un nuevo amigo de Mimi. —explicó y caí en cuenta que no le había dicho las nuevas noticias, había dejado de ser mi amigo esa misma tarde. —¡Te extrañaba, mi querido Joe! Quédate a cenar.

—No es necesario, sólo quería hablar con Mimi. —respondió el estudiante de medicina y mamá se sintió satisfecha y se fue nuevamente a la cocina a terminar lo que estaba haciendo. Me quedé petrificada y miré a Izzy en busca de una respuesta, no quería molestarlo de alguna forma en el día uno de nuestra historia.

—Esperaré en la mesa. —dijo simplemente y se fue sin problemas a sentar. No parecía estar molesto de ninguna forma, era como un extraterrestre entre nosotros, yo lo habría fulminado con la mirada si una chica viniera a exigir una palabra con él, aunque, en realidad, no sabía cómo actuaría en esa situación.

Joe dio un paso hacia atrás y me dio la espalda, seguro de que había arruinado algo. Lo seguí, muda, juro que jamás volveré a hacerle algo parecido a una persona con sentimientos y amigo de Izzy.

—Me gusta tu personalidad. —dijo simplemente, refiriéndose a la pregunta que le hice tiempo atrás, la que me sirvió para deshacerme de la posibilidad de que Izzy lo pensara mi novio, y se fue, dejándome destrozada por dentro. Ya no soy tan mala.

* * *

_Bueno, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero debo confesar que la persona que me inspiraba con tantas locuras dejó de interesarme. Tuve que empezar a darme inspiración sola y ¿saben qué? resulta demasiado bien ¡Independencia es lo que mueve el mundo!_

_Nos vemos en el final de Lunática.  
_


	8. Capítulo ocho

**Lunática**

_capítulo ocho y final._

* * *

Tecleé rápidamente y trataba de aguantar la risa que eso me provocaba, escribía líneas diciendo que estaba bien, que había conocido a alguien y que me preguntaba cuándo iría a vernos y, de paso, conocer a mi novio. Imaginaba la cara de cierto rubio estadounidense cuando leyera tanta información junta; fuimos muy amigos hasta que él decidió estar formalmente con otra que no era yo. Ahora, escribía de mí en una especie de reivindicación para recuperar mi alma. Firmé elegantemente el correo electrónico y lo mandé, riéndome, esta vez, a carcajadas; Izzy se percató de la locura que tuve de un momento a otro, reírme de un aparato sin vida, por lo que levantó la cabeza de todos los papeles sobre su escritorio, alzando las cejas en forma de sorpresa.

Me tapé la boca con la mano y guardé silencio, tenía que estar así mientras lo esperaba para salir a pasear; no quería ser la clase de novia absorbente que no le dejaba hacer su vida, así que me entretuve escribiendo correos en su computador hasta que terminara.

—Lo siento. —expresé y me fui a sentar en la punta de su cama.

—Ya terminé. —dijo, como si se disculpara él por mi aburrimiento, y se paró de su escritorio. No era su culpa, yo había llegado más temprano a buscarlo sabiendo que tenía mucho trabajo por lo de su titulación; qué envidia, yo ya me imaginaba en un programa de televisión cocinando algo, pero falta mucho para eso. —¿Lista? —habló otra vez, tomando su chaqueta colgada sobre la silla de su escritorio, salté de un brinco y llegué hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo más agradable del mundo, con ningún pelo rubio sobre su cabeza, debo decir.

—Siempre. —levanté una sola ceja, exagerando una mueca para que se notara lo linda y femenina que era, además de ser excesivamente graciosa y coqueta. Sonrió captando la idea y, con un brazo envolviendo mi espalda baja, me guió caballerosamente hasta la puerta de la habitación, como si yo no supiera donde estaba la salida, pero me agradaban todos los detalles de sus gestos.

—Estará Tai allá. —comentó y yo asentí con la cabeza, claro que estaría él, junto con toda la tropa de amigos a su lado, incluso Joe y esperaba que estuviera feliz de verme. —Me refiero a que la pasarás bien. —reiteró y se sonrió con algo de burla, casi imperceptible. Hablaba del encuentro en que me vio acostada en el asiento trasero del auto del novio de Sora, con las piernas tan abiertas como una ventana y descubiertas hasta los calzones; reí, seguro de que esa prenda de ropa le gustaba mucho, sino, no lo mencionaría de aquella forma, creo yo.

—Nunca más. —dije en forma de repuesta, no volvería a hacer el ridículo. Bebería unas cuantas copas amistosas, nada más, tenía que estar conciente para lo que sería mi segundo encuentro del campamento y mi presentación a sociedad como la señorita novia del señor inteligente. Debo admitir que estaba ansiosa y preocupada por cómo reaccionaría toda la gente ahí; Sora quizás se enojaría, pero no veo el porqué, a Tai se le rompería la mandíbula riéndose de lo que había conseguido, Joe probablemente me ignoraría con cortesía y el resto no debería decir algo al respecto. —Me portaré bien. —concluí y con un salto bajé las escaleras que me faltaban para tocar el piso mientras que soltaba un pequeño grito, propio de una niña de doce años, y él, por su parte, siguió bajándolas como se debía hacer, una por una y con la seguridad que eso conllevaba.

Cuando llegué a la puerta, me detuve y me giré hacia él a la espera de que llegara hasta la perilla y él la abriera, mientras yo me colgaba de su cuello sólo para entorpecer su camino hasta el auto. Yo jamás tocaba las perillas, con Izzy eso ya no me estaba permitido; cuando llegó a nuestro destino con sus pies arrastrando ya que estaba conmigo como un parasito que atacaba su cuello, me reí y lo solté para entrar sin mucho esfuerzo al vehículo pero él me detuvo.

—Mimi. —comenzó, y yo me volví a mirarlo con una expresión de sorpresa, pero aún así seguía entretenida con todo lo que hacía a su alrededor, me sentía como una niña queriendo jugar a cada segundo del día. Sonrió un tanto y miró la puerta que estaba al lado y atrás del copiloto. —Creo que deberías esperar en el asiento trasero.

—¿Por qué? —indagué curiosa, y de una pequeña niña pasé a ser una joven adulta, comprendiendo a lo que se refería. —También sirven los puesto de adelante ¿sabías? —puntualicé, pero aún así me instalé en el asiento trasero, esperando a que el auto se detuviese en algún terreno baldío a mitad de camino del encuentro del campamento.

* * *

Cuando llegamos, todos estaban instalados en el mismo lugar que Sora había elegido para el encuentro anterior, reconocía el árbol en el que me abracé una vez, la cabaña y el estacionamiento en donde estaba el auto negro cuidando mi sueño y resaca posterior. Suspiré y me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad, dispuesta a salir, no sin antes mirar a Izzy en busca de consuelo, puesto a que no quería ver a Joe.

—Vamos. —dijo sereno y yo asentí derrotada, prefería estar en quién sabe donde mientras compartía tiempo de relajo extasiado con el pelirrojo.

—Podríamos volver, me entretuve más cuando estábamos solos. —murmuré como un último recurso para salir corriendo. Él sonrió.

—No es posible. —dijo y yo me contraríe, todo es posible en esta vida. Quise preguntar el porqué de su comentario pero se me adelantó. —Porque ya nos vieron, Tai viene para acá.

—¿Dónde? —alcancé a decir, volviendo mi rostro al vidrio que tenía a mi lado y vi que el antiguo líder estaba mirándonos desde afuera, solté un grito y exclamé furiosa mientras bajaba el vidrio que nos separaba: —¡Qué pretendes!

—Saludar. —dijo simplemente y le extendía el brazo por la ventana abierta a Izzy para saludarlo. —¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, ¿y tú? —replicó, comenzando una conversación conmigo en medio, pero sin mezclarme entre los comentarios. Me quedé callada, con los brazos cruzados, seguía enojada por el susto que me dio al estar tan cerca del auto sin que yo me diera cuenta.

—Bien, ¿cómo está la novia? —indagó nuevamente Tai, esta vez, levanté una ceja en señal de victoria y miré a Izzy con una sonrisa tan grande que mostraba todos mis dientes perfectamente blancos, él hizo lo mismo, pero con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba. La complicidad no la notó Tai hasta mucho después.

—Estoy perfecta. —respondí a lo que Tai abrió los ojos como platos. El silencio invadió todo e Izzy decidió que era mejor salir y sociabilizar con el resto, por lo que lo seguí, saliendo del auto a la par. El castaño se hizo a un lado para que abriera la puerta y antes de que mi novio estuviese lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar, Tai hizo lo suyo y me susurró un par de palabras al oído.

—Mis condolencias para Yolei. —dijo y se rió mientras me abrazaba con la excusa de saludarme como era debido. Molestándome más de lo necesario, Izzy sólo sonrió, pensando que Tai me susurraba lo mucho que me extrañó porque Matt no lo dejaba acercarse a las botellas de cerveza que habían comprado.

—Ella lo dejó. —y levanté la ceja para que notara un poco de picardía en mis palabras. —El resto, sucedió solo.

—Entiendo. —respondió el castaño y me sonrió. Izzy llegó a nuestro lado. —Me alegra que llegaras, princesita.

* * *

Estaba sentada con un vaso de jugo de naranja en la mano y escuchaba entretenida todas las ocurrencias que la hermana menor de Tai tenía en la cabeza; fue en esos momentos en que encontré lo tonta que fui al pensarla la pesadilla de mis fantasías sentimentales. La niña era simpática y bastante madura para su edad, incluso más de lo que yo lo era en estos momentos. Miré sobre mi hombro y me encontré con Sora mirándome sentada a un lado de su novio rubio, me sorprendí pero desvié toda clase de inseguridades levantando mi mano y saludándola de la forma más sincera que podía, el miedo de que me reprendiera estaba todavía presente. Ella se levantó y caminó hacia mí.

—Ven conmigo. —dijo cuando llegó, se inclinó para hablarme al oído. La obedecí como si fuera mi hermana mayor y la seguí hasta la cabaña que en esos momentos estaba desierta. Se detuvo en una puerta y la cerró tras de sí, con una sonrisa que jamás pensé que ella tendría.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunté imitando su sonrisa, sabía que era bueno y me alegré antes de tiempo. La pelirroja sacó algo de su bolsillo del pantalón y me lo mostró con cierta timidez que me sorprendió más que el objeto que brillaba intensamente.

—Me voy a casar. —exclamó ella y mi mandíbula quiso caerse del agarre firme de mis músculos faciales, sabía que hace un tiempo le recomendé mentalmente que nunca de los nuncas terminarías uniéndote en matrimonio con tu primer novio, que obviamente quieres más que cualquiera sólo por ser el primero.

—Eres demasiado joven. —pude decir después de eternos segundos de mutismo en los que ella pedía mi opinión con gestos faciales. Miré el anillo y me distraje un poco, quería recomendarle que esperara unos años más, pero era evidente que me he equivocado en el pasado. —Que bonito.

—Lo sé. —expresó aprisionándolo en su pecho, y quiso guardarlo otra vez en su bolsillo, lo que me pareció un poco raro, si fuera yo, mi mano con el anillo estaría en una vitrina para que todos lo admiraran.

—¿Y por qué no te lo pones? Una sugerencia. —volví a hablar, tratando de no sonar muy afectada con el tema; no era de todos los días ver a una novia comprometida ocultar las pruebas que la enlistaban para la vida matrimonial y acabada.

—No, no, no. —exageró en su respuesta y se sonrojó de sobremanera. —No queremos hacerlo oficial todavía, no sabemos cómo reaccionaría Tai.

—¿Tai? A él le encantará la idea. —le quité la importancia de tal delicada situación, su mejor amigo estaba más que enamorado de ella, tanto que aceptaba que el mejor amigo de él se la robara. Sora pareció quitarse un enorme peso sobre los hombros y me pidió que se lo asegurara al instante. —Lo juro por todo lo que quiero.

Sora se relajó enseguida, me abrazó y corrió a encontrarse con su prometido. Pensé por unos segundos, recordando las pequeñas conversaciones que sostenía con el castaño, y con horror repasé mis palabras, a él le encantaría la idea. Claro, Tai tenía esperanzas que lo que tenían sus amigos se terminaría algún día y que él llegaría con pegamento a buscar los pedacitos del corazón de la pelirroja y le armaría uno totalmente nuevo y funcional, la idea del matrimonio lo dejaría más destrozado que aliviado; el día en que tenía que esperar con su pegamento se haría inexistente y el corazón de él necesitaría algo más que simple pegamento.

Me paseé por la cabaña, buscando a mi pelirroja amiga por el lugar, pero por más que la buscaba, sólo encontraba las botellas que Matt había ocultado para que el castaño le dejara bebida al resto. Miré por la ventana y los vi conversando, a Sora y a Matt, y ella todavía no tenía el anillo en la mano, deduje que no lo dirían hoy y que cuando lo hicieran, yo no estaría allí para ver la expresión de horror de Tai, lo que significaba que no tendría culpa. Algún día tenían que decirle y debía recuperarse solo.

Tomé una botella en mis manos; mi mejor amigo llamado vodka, eso le hacía falta a mi jugo de naranja, me lo llevé a los labios para ver cómo sabía y si era el indicado para mi bebida que me esperaba afuera.

* * *

Volví y me senté a un lado de Izzy, le di un fugaz beso en la mejilla y noté que Joe estaba mirando absorto la situación y cuando cayó en cuenta que mis ojos estaban sobre él, se excusó y se fue al baño a ocultarse. Sentí que mi percepción de mi misma se volvía horrible pero lo peor estaba por ocurrir: Matt tomó una cerveza y la alzó para captar la atención de todos, mientras rodeaba a su pelirroja novia con un brazo. Yo estaba algo más que petrificada así que me bebí todo lo que había en mi vaso de una bocanada, apreté mis parpados con un intenso ardor bajando por mi garganta y seguí escuchando mientras miraba hacia otro lado como si el tema no me incumbía y que su decisión no era a causa de uno de mis comentarios.

—Conozcan a mi futura esposa. —anunció y el ambiente terminó por ser una celebración más que un simple encuentro. Sora se puso el anillo en la mano indicada para demostrar lo que el rubio ya había dicho. Todo estaban felices, todos menos un castaño.

—¿Qué? —exclamó con un aliento alcohólico y sorpresivo. No lo quería decir tan fuerte y terminó por captar toda la atención que estaba dirigido hacia la pareja. Se sonrojó y alzó su botella al cielo. —Por Sora y Matt, que sean felices por siempre, y…

—Y por todo lo que les queda por delante. —dije yo, cortando al amigo resentido que sería si seguía hablando, lo había salvado, pero ahora todos me miraban a mí y un sonrojo visible surcó todo mi ser, en parte mi vergüenza, en parte el vodka. —Sora es la mejor amiga que he tenido desde que llegué devuelta al país, y espero que sea muy feliz con su novio, que aún no conozco muy bien, debo decir. —me corté un poco cuando vi que Tai se levantaba y se iba del lugar. —Lo preferiría menos rubio, pero es como es. —reí con la broma que sólo yo entendí y le senté a petición de Izzy.

—Mimi, es mejor que nos vayamos. —empezó el pelirrojo. —Ya te divertiste lo suficiente. —habló con algo de risa y me quitó el vaso de vodka de mis manos, pero yo me sentía mejor que nunca, un poco mareada pero no es un problema ¡pásame un pedazo de pan!

—Estoy portándome bien. —dije y oculté mi cara en su cuello. Vi que mi amiga murmuraba un agradecimiento a las bonitas y casi espontáneas palabras que salieron de mi boca, yo sólo sonreí y suspiré. —Tengo que ir al baño. —dije, y fui en busca de un castaño. Repasé las tonterías que dije y a la única conclusión que llegué fue: el mundo pensará que uso como baño los árboles del bosque, como una chica salvaje; nunca estuvo en mi cabeza lo borracha e inestable que podían pensar que soy.

—Mimi. —expresó mi novio y supe que me había seguido, estaba tan sorda, ciega y bruta en mi andar ebrio que no lo noté cerca y pegué un grito de susto cuando caí en cuenta que estaba a mi lado. Luego, me eché a reír a carcajadas. —¿Qué sucede?

—Lo eché todo a perder. —expresé, embelesaba con su cabello rojo, tomé un pequeño mechón entre mis dedos finos y me quedé hipnotizada hasta que su voz me trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

—¿De qué hablas? —respondió con una ceja alzada, me encanta cuando hace eso, me hace sentir inteligente si lo hago dudar y no sabe la respuesta de todo.

—Le dije a Sora que no importaba que le dijera a todo el mundo que estaba comprometida, que a Tai no le afectaría. —terminé y dejé caer pesadamente mi cabeza sobre su hombro, no sé si le dolió pero no me importó. Mi novio me envolvió en un abrazo y trató de consolarme, creo que sabía que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Claro que no es tu culpa. No podías saber lo que le afectaría a Tai o no.—me excusó y lo miré atentamente, sabía que no estaba del todo bien, de hecho, estaba completamente mal. Yo sabía todo lo que implicaba al castaño y el tema tratado, por el rubio, instantes atrás. Asentí, pero para olvidarme un rato del tema, acomodé mi cabeza en su hombro nuevamente y luego sentí que me atravesaba un líquido ácido por la garganta. —¿Mimi? —indagó el pelirrojo cuando supo que no me encontraba bien puesto a que me separé de él rápidamente y comencé a vomitar todo lo que había bebido.

Estuve eternos segundo vaciando mi estómago y el color abandonó mi cuerpo, dando paso a una debilidad intensa en las rodillas. Izzy terminó sujetándome de los hombros mientras tenía salpicaduras de bilis en toda su ropa.

—¿Mimi? —gritaron desde un costado y apareció Tai heroicamente. —¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente. —expresé desvaneciéndome y volviendo a la vida casi instantáneamente. Jamás volvería a beber en mi vida.

—Mimi, te he visto en peores situaciones, debes haberte intoxicado. —resolvió el estudiante de leyes y yo me asusté.

—Eso es verdad. —dijo mi novio, e intercambiaron anécdotas de mi estómago de hierro entrenado con pasteles con toneladas de azúcar y mezclándolos con terribles combinaciones. —Debemos ir donde Joe.

—No, no, estoy bien, exageran. —dije con seguridad.

—Izzy, iré por Joe. —concluyó Tai haciendo caso omiso a mi comentario y salió trotando hacia la cabaña nuevamente, olvidando completamente la situación anterior en la que estaba involucrada su frustración más grande en la que mi mejor amiga era la actriz principal. Mi novio me tomó de la cintura y me obligó a caminar hacia el médico.

—Vamos con cuidado. —expresó y me ayudó paso a paso hasta que volvimos a la civilización.

—¡Mimi! —me socorro mi amiga, horrorizada por lo que me podía haber pasado, una pierna rota o algo por el estilo, puesto a que Tai gritaba por el médico con urgencia. Palpó toda mi cara y comprobó que estaba bañada en sudor. —Qué te sucedió. —tomó una de mis manos y caminó junto a nosotros hasta la cabaña. —Debes recostarte.

—Arruiné el encuentro. —dije avergonzada, parecía cuerda nuevamente y es que tanta atención podía preocupar a cualquiera. Ella tiró de las sábanas de la cama en la cabaña mientras que el pelirrojo me ayudaba a tenderme ahí. Acto seguido me tapó y acomodó las almohadas.

—Claro que no, Mimi, esto le puede pasar a cualquiera. —repuso Sora, maternalmente.

—¡Calentaré agua! —expresó la hermana pequeña de Tai cuando corrió con el rubio menor a ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Tantos pares de ojos sobre mí hicieron que mis facciones se perdieran en un rojo intenso. Finalmente, Tai llegó con Joe, y el silencio en la habitación se hizo sepulcral, todos se abrieron para que la eminencia pudiera atravesar la estancia.

—¿Qué sientes? —preguntó Joe, palpándome la cara como lo hizo mi amiga, casi como lo había visto en el aeropuerto cuando llegué del país extranjero.

—Nada, estoy bien.

—Mimi vomitó en el bosque, no nos explicamos porqué. —intervino Tai y mi novio lo secundó.

—No es normal que lo haga. También se desvaneció por unos momentos.

—Cualquiera vomita cuando se toma unas copas demás. —contesté casi molesta por la sobreprotección que estaba sufriendo. Me crucé de brazos y miré un punto fijo de la habitación vacío, fue difícil encontrarlo, ya que con ocho personas transitando el lugar no había muchas opciones, por lo tanto, lo encontré en el techo.

—Mimi, no has bebido mucho, estás perfectamente sobria ahora. —refutó Sora con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Puedo llegar a ser buena actriz. —bromeé pero nadie rió, Joe aclaró la garganta.

—¿Has tenido relaciones últimamente? —y todos aguantaron la respiración de asombro.

—No responderé eso.

—¿Eso significa que…?—Kari lanzó la primera exclamación de felicidad, estaba claro que amaba a los bebés. Pero claramente no era eso, comencé a negar con la cabeza pero nadie estaba prestándome atención, todo giraba en torno al bebé imaginario.

—No, significa que estoy intoxicada. Explícales, Joe. —pedí, no, le rogué al estudiante de medicina.

—Es una posibilidad descartable. —y le di palmadas al casi médico en la espalda, él realmente me entendía, no podía llegar y establecer un hecho sin tener en cuenta todos los síntomas, es decir, cuando una mujer de mediana edad tiene reflujo ¿es bebé instantáneo? No lo creo, quizás nunca me habrían visto en estas condiciones sólo porque disfruto la privacidad de un baño. El grupo parecía estar alborotado por la noticia de matrimonio y pedía por lo siguiente: familia.

—No me esperaba esto, _princesita._ —resolvió después de unos momentos el castaño y fue directo al otro involucrado en el asunto, Izzy. No se me había ocurrido verlo a él después de esta escándalos, y por cierto, falsa noticia; estaba sereno, casi riéndose, por lo que no estaba para nada enojado, lo que me asustó. Llevé mi mano a mi estómago por si podía tocar algo distinto en mí, como una nuez, pero nada había. Escuché que Sora suspiraba enternecida por el acto y yo sólo fruncí el entrecejo.

—Joe, qué pasa si con Matt vamos a buscar de esos _test_ comerciales para confirmarlo. —propuso mi mejor amiga a lo cual, Joe asintió, aunque era bien sabido por todos que esas cosas no identifican a las nueces hasta unas semanas de crecidos. Ese pensamiento me asustó.

—Mimi, esto puede ser una intoxicación o esta otra opción. —explicó el médico, pero yo ya sabía la respuesta que era la primera opción, debía ser la primera. Sonrió y me ordenó mi pelo cariñosamente, ya no estaba enojado. Se incorporó y le habló a la gente. —Dejémosla descansar. —y así todos abandonaron la habitación, la exhibición de esta fenómeno se había terminado, todos menos mi novio. Levantó una de sus cejas prominentes y caminó hasta la cama con una mano en el mentón, pensativo.

—Intoxicación. —resolví, auto convenciéndome, ¿te has dado cuenta que si vez un montón de personas corriendo despavoridas en una dirección, te dan ganas de seguir a la estampida sólo por si acaso, aunque no sepas por qué corren? Es esa clase de miedo tenía.

—Eso debe ser. —respondió, no había dicho nada con el tumulto de gente mirando, o quizás lo había hecho, pero como yo nadie lo escuchaba. Conclusión: no era que le gustara la idea del bebé imaginario, sólo se reía porque nadie lo escuchaba. —Es un diagnóstico apresurado.

—Claramente. —y ya no sentía ganas de seguir hablando de lo mismo, pero simplemente no abandonaba mi cabeza. —¿Y si fuera verdad?

* * *

Sora apareció en una media hora en la puerta, mostrando sonriente una pequeña bolsita traída de alguna parte civilizada. No me gustó mucho esta imagen, ya que había estado todo el tiempo con Izzy en su ausencia, hablando de cosas que nada tenían que ver con lo que había dentro de la bolsita, y eso me tranquilizaba. Odié el tema en que mi simple intoxicación se había convertido. Izzy aclaró la garganta y me hizo un gesto, indicándome el baño, mientras que a cada segundo, una nueva cabeza de los integrantes del grupo aparecía asomándose en la puerta.

—¿Tienes ganas? —preguntó finalmente, y claro, había bebido suficiente jugo con vodka como para seis de esos _test_. Sora se acercó y leyó las instrucciones en voz alta, lo usual, había que orinar en cierta parte del palito en el que aparecería un signo menos en una punta para indicar que nada pasa dentro de mí, o un signo más…

—Tendré que tener. —expliqué y fui hasta donde mi amiga para recibir el arma letal sin una gran sonrisa.

Me encerré en el baño, suspiré largamente y me senté en la tina para observar la caja. Estaba segura de que daría negativo pero aun así estaba asustada y no quería hacerlo. Imaginé que afuera estaban todos agolpados en la puerta para oírme orinar, y eso era algo que me hacía tener menos ganas de tomar la prueba, es incómodo que te escuchen hacer tus necesidades. Vi fotografías en la caja que mostraban ejemplos de cómo se vería la barita en cualquiera de los dos casos, y me horroricé, de estar encerrada en un baño debía ser Sora.

En poco tiempo, ella sería que se iría del nido familiar para casarse, y lo siguiente, en la mayoría de los casos, era un bebé, aunque para Tai sería un golpe más grande. Pero en mi tragedia parecieron llevarse excelente.

Joe también estaba distinto, en su papel de médico habló sus primeras palabras en semanas y fue tan generoso como para dedicarme una sonrisa en su diagnóstico. Y como lo hubiese sido para Tai, ese debió un golpe terrible para su ego, más si su mejor amigo es el padre.

Reí un poco, ni siquiera Izzy creía en lo que el médico había insinuado. O quizás no quería creerlo. En cualquiera de los casos, tomé el _test_ y llevé a cabo la prueba: le eché agua del grifo, oriné y salí triunfante. Afuera, me encontré con lo que esperaba, casi todo el grupo agolpado, le pasé la barita al médico y salí de la habitación.

—Izzy, me dio hambre, ¿qué hay de comer? —empecé una vez afuera, el pelirrojo rió y me siguió hasta la cocina, explicándome lo que habían estado haciendo para alimentarnos mientras yo me embriagaba con un poco del vodka que había encontrado en una despensa.

—Mimi, ¿no verás el resultado? —indagó Kari, un poco descolocada al ver la escena. Me asomé por la puerta y les dediqué una cándida sonrisa.

—Claro que no, ya sé el resultado. —indiqué y me eché a reír a carcajadas, vi a la chiquilla, era igualita a Tai y justamente él no estaba presente. —¿Y tu hermano?

—Afuera. —expresó y me pareció extraño, miré a Izzy y con un gesto le hice ver que quería saber qué tramaba el estudiante de leyes, quizás, todavía estaba deprimido por la primera noticia del día. Cuando salimos, y todo el grupo restante nos imitó, estaba bebiendo la botella que yo había encontrado hace un rato y que había provocado todo el alboroto.

—¡Qué haces, idiota! Te dije que no traeríamos tragos fuertes. —regañó el rubio mayor y le arrebató el trago de las manos.

—Yo no lo traje. —se excusó, y lo supe, ese trago había estado desde la junta pasada y yo bebí mucho de licor malo. Reí internamente, por vergüenza, y sin decir nada me escabullí hasta la cocina, pensando el lado positivo de la historia, mi pequeño escandalo sirvió para arreglar todo lo malo del grupo.

—Mimi, ¡el resultado! —gritó la pelirroja. —Es… negativo.

—Te dije.

* * *

¡Terminó! Sin problemas para la pobre protagonista =), espero que les haya gustado, porque como este fic tenía tantas cosas cliché de la vida cotidiana-o almenos para mí- tenía que terminar con algo tan cliché como una alarma de bebé. Algo extraño, pero bueno (:

Gracias a: Herm weasl y livi chan7.

Nos leemos en otra historia, otra trama pero la misma protagonista ;D


End file.
